Kuchiki Taichou? Kuchiki Rukia taichou, that is
by Kay Ross
Summary: Rukia becomes a Captain. Discontinued but not really. I'm re-making it, the same concept only with better writing, less open endings and hopefully more wit. This version became a lost cause, losing whatever potential it had because it was so poorly planned out. It was like just walking with no intended destination. Check last chapter for details on the new one. :)
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST SUBMISSION. I'm really nervous. Please review and support _!_**

_

* * *

_"Ichigo! to the left!" Rukia shouted.

Ichigo grunted and swung his giant clever to the left. "I know! I'm not blind woman!" His eyes widened when he saw Rukia aim her hand towards him.

"SHAKKAHOU!"

A fireball of energy shot towards Ichigo. It missed his head and he realized there was a hollow behind him. "T-thanks."

"Dammit, and you say you aren't blind." She complained. "Ichigo! Cero to the right!"

He nodded and spotted the hollow charging the infamous cero blast. "Getsuga Tenshou!" A blue wave of energy shot to the hollow as it fired it's cero and immediately, the two bodies of energy disintegrated. Ichigo shunpoed to the front of the hollow and quickly drew his sword down. When he turned there were three Menos- Gillian, towering. "Dammit Rukia! What are all these hollows doing here?!"

"The fit you and Ishida threw a while ago attracted this much!!" She said as she slashed through another masked monstrosity.

"It's impossible to lure _this_ much!"

"Ichigo! You have hollow reiatsu have you forgotten that?! You're shinigami and hollow, you're a double delight to them!"

Ichigo forgot to consider that. Oh dear.

The two shinigami continued to hack and slash their way through the hord of hollows. "Rukia! Isn't there anyway to stop them?!" He screamed.

"I don't know Ichigo! Just hold them off for now, Soul Society should be sending reinforcements!"

Then suddenly, something caught her eye...

"Ichi-!"

"I know." He said as he sped off towards the Humanoid masked being. "Vasto Lorde, was it?" He asked the man.

"Why yes. And might I add. You smell delicious." He smirked. Then disappeared.

Ichigo's eyes widened. _He's too fast._ He quickly spun around and brought Zangetsu to his front, blocking the hollow's claw.

"Rukia! You holding good there?!"

"Don't distract yourself, Shinigami." The hollow disappeared again and lashed through Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo let out a scream of pain as he turned to shove his blade into this hollow. The hollow simply dodged.

"I can't believe you're the man who beat Aizen." The hollow said. "You are strong but you lack concentration and the use of logic. If you didn't rely on your brute strength then maybe you could beat me."

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Energy shot out Zangetsu again and the hollow sped to the side..

_The shinigami is strong. Very. It's a pity he holds back._

"You better stop holding back, shinigami, it's not going to get you anywhere." The hollow sped towards Ichigo.

"I don't need to waste my energy on--" Then there was a sharp pain on his abdomen. The hollows claw was in him.

"Had you been in your bankai, Kurosaki Ichigo, I'd be dead."

_What?!_

"H-How do you know me?!" He coughed out his words, along with blood.

"I was a fraccion of Szayel Apollo Grantz. I should know enough."

Rukia finished off another hollow and saw Ichigo's bleeding state.

_Damn it. _"ICHIGO!" She went to him.

The hollow pulled out his hand and proceeded to finish Ichigo when...

_Shit. _Ichigo mustered what ever strength he had left and... "BAN----" His vision blurred.

"It's useless, shinigami, you're too gravely wounded."

"RIKUJOUKOROU!" Ichigo was surrounded in six rods of light and was suspended of all movement.

"Rukia?! What the hell?!"

"Ichigo, You're dying. Don't move." He tried to focus.

"Rukia! I can't even beat him! Stand back and take this off, I'll finish him with Bankai!"

But his vision was slowing fading, and all he could here were the last few words of Rukia and the Vasto Lorde.

"You're much weaker than him, shinigami... do you really think you'd beat me without bankai? I doubt you can even use it."

_Damn it Rukia! I told you..._

"Shut up. If you want it so much then fine..." The stern Kuchiki voice resonated.

Ichigo's eyes widened despite losing consciousness.

"Ban..."

"...kai."

Ichigo completely lost his vision and he was dreaming... It was dark and he was falling. Everything was black but it was as if he could see, then he landed on cold concrete. His eyes widened in shock when he saw where he was. He was lying on the road, his body under tremendous pain. He looked forward to see a figure, she was walking towards a pair of doors, with two men beside her... three words echoed non stop in his head.

_Don't follow me..._

_...Don't..._

_...Don't follow me, Ichigo..._

_...Or I will never forgive you...  
_

"RUKIA!" Ichigo's eyes shot open and he sat up, soon after that a _very_ sharp painful sensation flooded his torso. "Augh!" He then paused to look around.

"W-where am I?"

"In the 4th division, Kurosaki-san." Said the petite voice of Kotetsu Isane who was tending on the lash on his arm.

He took in his surroundings, white walls, a bed, a table. Yes, this is the 4th division. He recalled the events, the horde of hollows, the Vasto Lorde, Rukia... Them a thought struck him.

"Rukia!" He quickly started looking around, "Where's Rukia?!" He more of demanded than asked.

"Kuchiki-san is fine. I was indeed very surprised to see her almost unharmed when she came with Abarai-fukutaichou carrying you."

Ichigo twitched. Renji was carrying him?

_Have _mercy_me!_

"She is currently at the soutaichou's office with the other taichous I didn't catch what they were supposed to be doing there."

"Oh?" He tried standing. "I think I better go see them."

"No, please Kurosaki-san, you must stay and rest." She ushered him back to the bed,

"No, it's alright Kotetsu-san, I can manage."

"Kuchiki-taichou gave strict orders to keep you here."

"B-Byakuya?" He asked bewildered.

She nodded.

_The man probably doesn't want me wandering around seretei again._

He sighed. "Fine, I'll stay. Make sure Zaraki doesn't hear of me or else I'd be in your grave than your infirmary."

In the soutaichou's office, the taichous and fukutaichous were sitting in two rows, a long table in the center and at the end was standing the Soutaichou, Yamamoto-Genryusai Shikeguni. I swear, he and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore could battle out beards and names. Do their names really have to be as long as their beards?

I guess so.

But today, beside him stood Kuchiki Rukia. Of course the taichous were wondering what the petite shinigami was doing there and why they were called.

Yamamoto started, "Kyouraku taichou and Soi Fon taichou had suggested something that I have considered, though of course, I must have your opinion on this. Kyouraku taichou, would you care to explain?" He motioned for Shunsui to stand.

The taichou stood up looked around and smirked.

_I don't think much'll go against it. Except of course for Byakuya._

"As well all know, after Aizen's betrayal, the 5th squad has been left in shambles."

They nodded.

"First off, the poor thing doesn't have taichou, for obvious reason, and well... it's fukutaichou is still in the infirmary, recovering."

"What are you getting at?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Patience, Hitsugaya-kun." He then continued, "Well, I was taking a stroll when I went by the 2nd squad, there I saw Soi Fon taichou dispatching units to the real world, I was bored so I wanted to help and well, when we got there, there were no hollows, except for one that was dying."

"It was a Vasto Lorde." They shrugged. "We also found, an Unconscious Shinigami representative and a Kuchiki Rukia..."

Byakuya stiffened.

"In Bankai that is."

All the gazes were shifted from Kyouraku to Rukia. "Rukia... you.. you didn't even tell me..." Renji said, surprised.

"And so, Soi Fon taichou and I have a suggestion."

Soi Fon stood. The gazes then shifted to her... some expected what came next and some didn't. Though, Byakuya was praying he was wrong...

"We vouch for Kuchiki Rukia to be appointed captain of the 5th squad.

Byakuya's eyes widened. All the years he had used his power to prevent this. All the effort he had put into making sure Rukia was safe, away from danger and all that crap.

Rukia was at shock too.

_Me? Taichou?_


	2. Meet you fukutaichou, Kuchikisan!

**Woot.

* * *

**Byakuya stood. "Wait a minute."

Kyouraku smirked and put a face that read 'I thought so.'

"Rukia hasn't even been a seated officer before." He said sternly, hiding the concern.

"Yes, and now is her chance, is it not?" Kyouraku casually replied.

"But captain level? I think you should put her somewhere else."

"Where? and who else do you think could we put there? We saw her pull of a level 60 plus kido without incantation back there. She's as good as the best in kido among as taichous if she joins, don't you think, Jyuu?"

"I have to agree. Rukia hasn't been given the chance to show her true ability."

_Oh great. Now her taichou agrees._

"Abarai can be put there and Rukia be given chance by being my fukutaichou."

_Dammit. this is the only way._

"The 5th squad doesn't need anything as rash as Abarai. And we have to consider the opinion of the taichous and fukutaichous." Soi Fon added.

Byakuya started to distribute death glares among the people in the room.

He was getting desperate. "But then, she'd be..."

They've never seen Byakuya lose words like this.

"She'd not have enough time for Chappy." He said as monotonously as possible.

The whole room snickered. It was hard not to.

"I'm sure the Kuchiki family could tend to that." Kyouraku said smiling.

He has a point.

"And, I'm sure Chappy the bunny wouldn't be an obstacle when you are being offered the position _taichou_ now would it?"

Another point. _damn._

"So..." Kyouraku continued, "Who's up for it?"

Byakuya looked around..

Almost everyone except for himself and Oomaeda raised.

_Oomaeda? The bastard's probably jealous._

Oh yes. Very.

Oomaeda was there, munching on his food while mumbling to himself.

"Kuchiki Rukia? Dammit. Dammit. The midget's better than me?! no way no way nooo."

Soi Fon hit him. "Shut up idiot."

He did what he was told. Despite the circumstances, Byakuya felt proud of his little sister. But, being the brother that he is, he didn't want his sister introuble. He was about to object when Yamamoto stood.

"Kuchiki-taichou." He said facing Byakuya. "I understand that you are feeling reluctant to let Kuchiki Rukia take the position of taichou. But, as you see, she is fully capable and her attitude is what the division needs at the moment."

He stiffened. _He has a point._

Oh but if Ichigo was here, he would just show them the bruises he got from Rukia's feet and fists that they could actually compare her and Renji.

Height. It's your worst enemy.

"With that settled." Yamamoto gazed at Rukia. "I here by appoint you, Kuchiki Rukia, currently under Ukitake Jyuushirou of the 13th division as an unseated shinigami, the new Taichou of the 5ht division!"

There was applause in the room. Byakuya, of course, had mixed emotions. He was very happy that his sister was now at level equal to him in the Gotei 13. He was proud, but didn't show it. But, he was weary that being a taichou held tasks that would most certainly endager her life. He sighed.

_As if it'd make a difference. Of all the people in Seretei, she's been one of those who practically slept with death looming over during the war with Aizen._

"Kuchiki Taichou," Byakuya turned to Yamamoto.

The man laughed. "No, Not _you_, Kuchiki taichou. The _other_ Kuchiki taichou." he said, Facing Rukia.

"S-sir?" Rukia nervously answere.

Hell. She's captain of 5 mins. and she's already tensed.

"Your haori." Yamamoto then stepped towards her. "Would you like it sleeved or not."

She pondered. Then, she looked at her Nii-sama. "Unlseeved."

"Very well then."

Lower-ranked shinigami entered the room holding several Haoris with the number '5' behind it. they were all sleeved but of different sizes.

"Find yours." The old man said, uncharacteristicallty gently.

She walked... all the way to then and picked up the smallest. Assuming it was her fit. And well, it was! Oh happy day Rukia!

_At least I know what size I should get for chappy shirts!_

Goodness.

She was reluctant to put it on, but the other captains seemed excited to see her in her new attire. Slipping on the taichou's haori, she sighed and then raised an eyebrow at how surprisingly soft and comfortable the fabric was. Different from how she excpected it, rigid and itchy.

Another applause.

Rukia took a deep breath.

_This is going to be a hell of another adventure._

Oh yes, dear Rukia. Precisely why I'm writing this this very moment.

"Well, I should dismiss you all already. Kuchiki_ Rukia_ Taichou." then man gazed at her. "You should pick up your things from the 13th division and proceed to moving it to the 5th division quarters."

Rukia gasped and looked at Ukitake when she realized she was leaving.

Ukitake, being almost like a father to the whole of his division looked at her and smiled. Then put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Rukia-chan. Now that you're captain you've got more time to visit." He said happily.

She smiled up to. "Thank you, Ukitake-taichou." She said her violet orbs glistening as she looked at the man she considered her father.

She turned and walked out the office. But before she could leave a voice called her. "Kuchiki Rukia taichou!"

It was Chojirou, the 1st division's fukutaichou. "Uh.. Chojirou-fukutaichou?"

"Here is your list of seated officers. As you can see there are a number of vacancies and as taichou of the 5th division, it's your job to appoint them."

"Hai." She said and bowed. The man did the same and left.

She turned and proceeded to the 13th division while scanning the papers she was given...

_Taichou... Kuchiki Rukia. Damn, they print these things fast_

_Fukutaichou... Hinamori Momo._

_3rd seat... Vacant._

_4th seat... Ootori Kyouya_

_5th seat... Fujioka Haruhi_

She started to shunpo to the 13th division to get her things and while pondering she smiled...

_3rd seat... Kurosaki Ichigo maybe..._

Meanwhile.. in the real world.

"Otousan!" Karin yelled as she went downstairs... "Otousan?"

"Ah, Karin-chan. Otousan's in the Clinic with Ryuken-san. I think they're operating on a man that was shot..."

"Oh. Have you seen Ichi-nii?"

"Nope. He's been gone for a while actually... where do you think he is?"

"I dunno really." She sighed and sat down the chair.

_Or I do. Depends._

Then their attention was caught when they heard the elder Ishida's yelling at Isshin...

The black haired Kurosaki doctor grimaced.

"Ooops..." He said. "That should be there." he said in an almost sing song voice with disdain.

"Goddamn it Isshin."

Rukia took a sharp turn and found herself in the 13th division grounds. She tread the ground, taking in what she felt like the last moment of belonging there. It was awkward to be the successor of the man who practically destroyed well, uh, everything. And it was going to be hard for her to handle Hinamori.

"Ne! Rukia-cha--" She saw a bunch of her colleagues who were apparently dumbstruck at the sight of her.

"Eh? oh. Fumi-san. How're you doing?" She casually greeted them.

"R-Rukia-chan?" The girl looked at her, examined the cloth around her and... "5th.. ... taichou?"

Then they bowed. "Our apologies, Kuchiki-taichou, we weren't aware you were promoted."

She stiffened. "Goodness, pull your heads up, i've been captain for 10 minutes and it's as if you don't know me anymore."

"G-gomen. But, since when?"

"Like I said. 10 minutes. I.." She paused. "I'm sorry to say this but, I have to move the 5th division quarters soon and uh, I just came here to get my things and uh... you know."

"Oh. Uh, well, we're sorry for--"

Then one of her friends cut in. "Sorry for butting in, _Kuchiki_-_taichou_. What? I'd assume we weren't good enough to know of you application? Oh _that's _right_...subordinates_ didn't usually get in on the happenings up there eh?"

"Kenji, what are you talkin about?"

"What I'm talking about, _taichou_, is that you became taichou and didn't even tell us. Dammit, you didn't even tell us you had Bankai! We could've applied too."

"I didn't apply Kenji, I was---"

"What? You killed Aizen?" He said sarcastically.

_Actually, kind of yes. I helped alot._

"No but--"

"You were recommended?! You aren't even seated!"

"Yes I was."

"Oh. Oh I see... so that's how it is eh? Who recommended you? Kuchiki taichou?! Then maybe you and that yellow headed faggot and that brother of yours could--"

"Silence."

The stern Kuchiki Voice.

"I won't tolerate this bad language." She said as she turned, offended by her well, I could say former, friend's words. She went to her quarters and got her things, and wordlessly shunpoed to the 5th division area.

Hinamori Momo sighed as she finally got out of the infirmary. Rehab was done. She was back to work today. She opened up the 5th divsion office and was shocked to see it clean, stacks of done paper work were there.

_The squad's been doing the paperwork. But, we have no 3rd seat, so... Ootori-kun would have done all this._

She proceeded to walk to the Fukutaichou's table. And sat down. Some of the paperwork hasn't been done yet. She took her brush and reminisced the feeling of working again. But she had blocked all thought about Aizen and started working.

"Hinamori-san?"

Hinamori looked up and was shocked to see Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san. What're you..."

_The Haori._

"A... are you... my new taichou?"

Rukia simply nodded. "Oh. Since when?"

"Today. It was quite a shock, actually."

Rukia was relieved when she saw her fukutaichou smile. "Ne, Hinamori-chan."

"Hai taichou?"

"Please, Rukia-chan's fine."

"Uh... hai. What is it?"

"Well, 3rd seat's vacant so... I was thinking, would you mind if Kurosaki Ichigo filled it in?"

"The Ryoka? Well... not at all!"

She smiled. Great.


	3. Oh the ray of hope!

**Lol, **

**Yes, I put Ouran Characters! Haha. And Tamaki comes after Haruhi. I just really though Kyouya's the type to do all the work so I put him there. Haruhi... well, she surprises you. Haha. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed. It's my first submission so, I'm really ya know, nervous and happy that I got positive stuff. Hopefully will still in the future. =D xLovex**

**

* * *

**

"Ne, Rukia-san, We still have 8th and 7th seat... then 16th seat. Agh. The squad must have been a mess!"

"Well it looks like we have to get it up and running, 6th seat is Tamaki Suoh, so 7th... have you any suggestions?"

"None really." The fukutaichou proceeded to scan the list of Shinigami. "There are two Unraked though... from the 10th. I suggest them."

"Oh really? Go ahead then." Rukia said apparently having full trust in her fukutaichou.

"Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Brothers?" She asked.

"Twins."

"Oh. Well, this is intriguing."

"The 16th seat... Let's put Amagai Hijii there, shall we?" Hinamori offered.

"Alright. So we're done already?"

"Hai taichou, we should announce."

The requests were sent off and well, word reached the 11th division where you would find that Yumichika was rambling about being beautiful and hurt. [Ouran Inside joke, sorry. XD]

"Ne, Hinamori-chan, mind if you came with me to the 4th to visit Ichigo?"

"Kurosaki-san? What is he doing in the 4th?" Hinamori asked bewildered.

"I asked Nii-sama to give orders that he stay there. I wasn't taichou then so I couldn't really give an order myself."

"Ah, of course taichou! So Kurosaki-san's gonna be our 3rd seat?" She excitedly chirped, seeing that her squad is coming back to life.

"Yeah." Rukia smiled. Though she knew that if Ichigo did become her 3rd seat, her squad would obviously have strong ties to the living world, as it is where Ichigo would be based before he passed away, which probably meant getting him a gigai.

Poor Ichigo. Not feeling the thrill of dying since he already knows what happens.

The two flash stepped to the 4th division when Hinamori started a conversation..

"Ne, Rukia-san, uh, since the 5th squad's probably gonna be revived an all, why not go to Orihime-chan to have some dinner sometime?" She cheerfully asked.

Rukia was so flabbergasted that she didn't notice the big... big big very noticeable wall and made her way through it... leaving a... well, relatively small hole in the wall.

"Grand entrance, Rukia?" An orange haired boy asked.

"Eh? oh- Ichigo!"

"Taichou?" Hinamori looked through the debris then saw ichigo. "Oh, Kurosaki-kun! How convinient of taichou to have made a shortcut" She giggled.

"Taichou?" He looked at the raven haired shinigami.

"Yeah. I don't even recall agreeing and here I am." She said pointing to herself.

"Heh, how'd Byakuya take it?" He smirked

She blushed. "He... he made some embarrassing comment about Chappy." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"B-Byakuya?!" Ichigo almost fell of his bed... _Damn it, the man was probably desperate! _He couldn't help but grin and chuckle at the thought.

Ichigo gazed at Rukia... Shihakkushou... Haori... then he noticed that there was white sash on her, it held her Zanpakutou at her back but, it hung horizontally by her waist, much like Hitsugaya's and Soi Fon's put together.

"Rukia, why's your Zanpakutou not on your waist anymore?"

"Ah. This sash... it's much like Nii-sama's scarf." She paused. "except that it holds Sode no Shirayuki, which is hanging by my waist at the back. It symbolizes belonging to the Kuchiki clan." She looked out the window. "I'm quite surprised... that they've actually learned to accept me there."

Ichigo's gaze softened. It was one thing to be captain, he thought. But if the Kuchiki family wasn't keen on Rukia being part of them, that'd be another burden for her. It's a good thing they did.

"Anyway, Ichigo. We came here to ask if you'd want to be a squad member."

"Eh? I don't even know what squad you are!"

"5th, you idiot. Now, I want you to be our 3rd seat."

"Eh? 3rd seat? But, I've go school and everything and..."

"It's alright. Better actually, you can be stationed in the living world. There you can feed us information and we have an upper hand by being familiar there if ever there's a dilemma. Urahara's there too. And we do need his services every now and then, you know."

Ichigo thought. "Well, that's true." He paused and contemplated. "Well alright. Do I get paperwork?"

"Not really. Reports on the real world, maybe. But just force Kon to do it. You're a busy man, Kurosaki." She smirked.

"Kurosaki? Goodness, I've been under you for less than 5 minutes and you're going all formal already."

"Whatever. Just go rest and report to the office tomorrow, Ichigo."

"Yeah, yeah whatever _taichou._" He teased.

"Ichigo!"oh the heavenly smack.

"Ouch! What?! I was just acknowledging your title, _Taichou._" He slyly said...

"Pshh. Whatever . Now go sleep or whatever."

"I don't even need to be here anymore." He complained. "Let me go, _taichou._" He annoyingly asked.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. Then sighed. "Hina--" She looked at her vice captain then decided against it.

_I wouldn't want to be ordering my subordinates around already._

"Uh.. oh nevermind, Hinamori-san, please stay here with Ichigo, I'll go call Isane-san."

"No, taichou, it's alright! It's my job to make it easier for you since having the whole squad to watch over would be a burden alre--"

"Ever heard of a hell butterfly?" A chuckling voice said as she entered.

"Oh, Isane-san! Just in time, Taichou's ordering Kurosaki-kun out."

"Oh, I see. Well, he's been treated and can leave now." Isane then turned to Rukia. "Kuchiki-taichou. Congratulations, I was taken by surprise back there in the soutaichou's meeting hall."

Rukia smiled and thanked her.

"Oh! Uh, Rukia-taichou," Isane called.

"Mm?"

"Rangiku-san invited us to some sort of celebration due to your captaincy!"

Rukia gulped.

Algebra lesson, shall we?

x= matsumoto. y= celebration.

x+y=__

oh yes.

Sake.

_Not exactly how I planned to celebrate. If I was gonna celebrate at all, that is._

"Eh? Oh. No, I think i'd pass up."

Isane smiled in understanding. "Wouldn't want to get into trouble the first day, ne Rukia taichou?"

"Sort of. If you think about it. Well, we better go. Ichigo, Hinamori-san, let's go, shall we?"

"Hai taichou."

"Uh, yeah whatever."

Isane inwardly smiled. _Well... I'd like to see how the 5th division does with Rukia._

Rukia sped off... to where? To the 5th division. To revive it. To bring it back to life. [yes i know that's the same thing.] To lead it.

Cheezy lines, no?

_This is a new chapter of my life._ She thought.

No dear, this is the middle of chapter 3. But this isn't your life, Anyway,

_Today, I will step into that building and introduce myself as their taichou. And jumpstart the squad once again._

"Hinamori-chan. I've got an idea. I'd like to call in officers upto 8th seat."

Hinamori Beamed. "Hai, taichou."

_Captain brain kicking in already?_

With one swift move, tenteikuura was cast. This took Rukia's attention.

_That's a level 70 plus kido we've got there. She's perfect for the job._

She sent the message to her officers and uncast the spell. Gaining pace, she looked up at Rukia, full of new hope. Rukia smiled with determination. _oh no. I don't wanna let these people down._

The sky was smiling at her, she swiftly made her way to the division building, thinking of whether they'll accept her and the changes she'll be proposing.

Upon arrival, Hinamori led them to the meeting hall, where the officers were waiting. And for the first time that day, Rukia experienced intense nervousness. Intense.

The doors opened and she would be faced with the officers who had not yet met her as their taichou.

Hinamori opened the door and entered the room.

She multiple pairs of eyes studying her...

"Hey. You're the newly assigned seated officers, am I wrong? Well, I'm your fukutaichou, as you already know. But today. I'd like to introduce to you our new taichou and 3rd seat."

Rukia sighed when she realized it was a warm welcome.

A boy with glasses and a mysterious look on his face stood. "We'd like to welcome you, taichou, I'm Ootori Kyouya. These are my fellow officers, Fujioka Haruhi, Tamaki Suoh, Hitachiins Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Ah, pleasant to meet you all. I'm Kuchiki Rukia, your new taichou. And this is Kurosaki Ichigo. You're new 3rd seat."

Some eyes widened in surprise at this. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Kuchiki taichou, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo nodded and Rukia stiffened at the formality but... she had to get used to it.

"Uhh..." She stuttered as the room settled down. "I'm sorry to call all of you in on my first day but. I'd like to discuss with you my suggestions for the squad."

They looked at her as if saying, 'go on.'

"You see... I think that each shinigami has their own specialty in combat. Kidou, Hakudo [sword fighting], Shunpo... you get me right?"

They nodded.

"You see, a squad receives training all together... thus, we can't really train them properly since they range from this to that. So I was thinking of making a new training program." She paused. "Those who were adept at Kido, would be assigned to train with perhaps a Kido advancement unit. And those skilled of Hakudo could train under the Hakudo Advancement unit. But, if we focus on the strenght of our units, then their weaknesses would also be left unattended so, at a certain time, they would be assigned to either a Hakudo or Kido development Unit. Then, another would be the joint training unitl. Here, they must learn to Fight with Kido and Hakudo. And will be trained to use shunpo more efficiently."

The officers paused to take in the information and.

"Well," Ootori spoke up. "Taichou, that idea was brilliant." He beamed.

"Yeah!" Hinamori piped

"Well, Rukia, makin a name for yourself." Ichigo Added.

"Well. I called you in because I want this to be the core team of the program."

"We're more than happy too!"

And somewhere outside the hall...

"Were you eavesdropping again, Jiro?"

"Tch. What?"

"You jealous bastard." The elderman chuckled as he hit Jiro on the head.

"Oi! What?!"

Then the elder man became more serious. "Jiro, you know, you should stop trying to overthrow every captain you're under."

"Otousan. This time I'll get it."

"Tch." The man turned and left the young man.


	4. Chappy Rehab! Gasp!

**Lol. I tried really hard making Rukia seem the way You'd think she'd be in the storeeh! All those who reiviewd... I LOVE YOU! MARRY MEEE. Kidding. =)) Lol.**

**

* * *

**

Pretty soon word about the newly-appointed noble taichou has spread.

A few of the shinigami assigned to janitorial work were chatting about their new taichou.

"Oi, Hajiro, have you heard of the new taichou?" One of them asked as he shoved a dust bunny away.

"Yeah, I head it's another Kuchiki! Kuchiki Rukia of the 13th division! She wasn't even seated... but I guess it's destiny to be taichou when you're of noble decent." The man said while maintaining the cigarette in his lips.

"Yeah... I really envy her..."

"Talk about lucky... I hear she has Chappy frenzy!" One of them said in what was almost terror.

"Chappy frenzy?! Oh god, don't tell me she'll turn the taichou's office into some chappy shrine!"

Then they paled as their wild imaginations struck them...

In the creative minds of the shinigami:

Rukia stood there, wearing a pair of pink bunny ears. "HEAR ME! From this day forth, _ALL_ members of the 5th division of the Gotei 13 are to wear PINK BUNNY EARS!"

_Pink Bunny ears... Pink bunny ears.. pink bunny earrssss...._

"And there will be an assigned Chappy day! The division's insignia is to be chagned to Chappy! All must not use chappy's name in vain!"

There, he envisioned... the entire 5th division... pink.

_Goddamn, it's not helping that Kuchiki taichou's right next to us. We've got enough pink to satisfy our life times!_

Then he paled and pointed accusingly at the dust they were sweeping. "HAJIRO! STOP!"

"Eh?" The other man wondered as he was about to sweep the dust.

"DON'T TOUCH THE DUST BUNNIES OR THE TAICHOU WILL KILL YOU!"

"EH?!"

Oh yes, ever since the reign of Kuchiki Rukia [which started well, only a month ago.], the squad has feared Chappy the bunny. Not that she turned the office into a chappy shrine, but there was a chappy plush toy on her, Hinamori and Ichigo's desk. [Ichigo being the only 3rd seat who's desk was in the taichou's office.]

"Rukia, seriously, your giving Chappy a worse reputation than Sirius Black in Hogwarts."

"Damn it, Ichigo, this isn't Harry Potter!"

"It's hard not to believe that Old Yamamoto's a Japanese brother of Dumbledore. I haven't gotten over their names and their beards!"

Hinamori giggled, "Who do you reckon is older, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Well, Dumbly here has a huge beard but Old Yama's really shiny up top." Rukia raised an eyebrow at Ichigo's comment on the soutaichou's hair... or lack of, for that matter.

"Ichigo, you're going to get yourself sacked on your second day of work." She said in her Kuchiki manner.

"Eh? After breaking the 4th division's wall like that just to get to me? Yare yare..."

"Kurosaki-kun! It wasn't really taichou's fault... who would have known Inoue-san's cooking was well... I can't really find a worthy adjective, sorreh."

He simply snickered.

Kuchiki Rukia was in fact, a remarkable captain. She was intelligent, and her tactics were impeccable. The taichous were very pleased, they didn't think that she'd make such a good taichou this early. The fact that she was still adjusting but was already doing good as a taichou was very pleasing. Though the squad was still a reck, recovery was very much visible ever since she and Ichigo stepped in. The squad was under a line of wise commands once again. Though her new method of training wasn't executed yet, the squad has heard of it and thought that it was a really good choice. Aizen was actually a very lousy captain, chivalrous and kind as he pretended to be... [well, they bought it anyway.] He really wasn't the type to lead with unity and cooperation an all that crap... They had a big problem though...

This new hope of the 5th division had an addiction...

Chappy.

Oh Chappy the bunny, once loved, once adored. But now... highly feared and respected.

Hinamori Momo and Fujioka Haruhi had made a banner that was to be one of the squad's mottoes on Rukia's 3rd week as taichou.

_"You serve the Bunny. Bunnies will take over. Defy the Bunny and you will be judged with the wrath of a Kuchiki."_

Byakuya was quite disturbed to find that Rukia had somehow now parred his reputation. No, that's stupid, this is _Kuchiki Byakuya._ But still... that was _CHAPPY._

A brush was a deadly weapon in the hands of an angry Kuchiki Rukia.

"Ichigo... chappy has an ink stain." Rukia said darkly.

A vein popped in his forehead and he couldn't take it anymore. "Oh _Goddamn it_ Rukia! Hinamori-san, come with me will ya? We barely have paperwork anyway, just ask Ootori or something." He said while standing up and picking Rukia up then slinging her over his shoulder.

"Oi! You idiot, put me down!" She started pounding on his back. He had to admit though, her punches hurt.

"Gah, please_ taichou_ Shut up for once and trust me." He started off for the door.

"Oi Ichigo where are you going?! Hinamori-chan, get me down!"

Hinamori could only chuckle at the two. _Sigh. Oblivious love bugs..._

Well, you're one to talk Momo! They're clueless. 'Oblivious', however, is you and your little Shiro-chan.

"Oi Ichigo!!" She struggled against him..

The shinigami in her division stared... "Has Kurosaki-taisa **[taisa is colonel, I think, I've no clue about army ranks but 3rd seats in this fic have titles, aright?]** lost it?"

"I don't know... Knowing those two there's always bickering in the office, _daily._"

"ICHIGO! OI! Where are you taking me?!"

Hinamori followed in hot pursuit, being the faithful fukutaichou that she is.

"I don't know what you people here call it but in the living world it's what we call "Rehab." He said as he swiftly flew from one branch to another.

"Rehab?"

"Rehabilitation."

"Eh? For what?"

"Oh you'll find out..."

They arrived at an area with lots of trees.. then there was a table there.. on it was a WHOLE lot of Chappy stuff.

"CHAPPY!" She beamed.

"Rukia, Welcome to Chappy Rehabilitation."

"Chappy what?"

"Chappy Rehab." Ichigo said. He then suddenly tackled Rukia and tied her up, then put her on a chair near the table.

"ICHIGO!? What the hell."

Hinamori sweatdropped. _Oh dear._

"You're gonna be tied there for an hour, Rukia. And if you touch just one of those plushies, I'll suggest chappy be banned in our squad."

"Oi! Ichigo, _I'm _the taichou! You can't--"

He smirked. Rukia wasn't really the type to abuse power, he found this quite amusing.

"Under circumstances in which the taichou cannot properly function if the said bunny frenzy wasn't taken care of. Now, if you want Chappy, you have to let go of her." He said smugly.

The hour passed painfully, Rukia having a temper worse than a pregnant woman, Screaming and occasionally setting the ties on fire. Ichigo had to take 4 elite Kido Corps members and Hinamori to successfully bind Rukia down the chair, and she still managed every now and then. Ichigo, having his ocean of reiatsu fed on the bindings on Rukia to keep them from breaking, because he swears to god the woman's like Hulk of Kido when she's mad.

"Ichigo.. when do you plan on letting me go?" Oh the monotonous Kuchiki voice.

"In 15 mins. But, you still don't get to touch them. And all things chappy have to be taken off the squad for now." He smirked.

"Gomen taichou, but... Kuchiki Byakuya taichou also agreed on the Rehab."

_Nii-sama?_

_

* * *

_**YO! For some reason I really really love the Rukia-rises-to-power-fics! WOOT! Haha lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEAASE PLEASE OH PWEEASE.  
**


	5. Rivalry? GRIN

**Weeee. Haha lol. Update.

* * *

**

Ichigo scowled as Rukia grumpily passed through the office, apparently, Chappy deprivation had put her in a really bad mood.

"Oi, Rukia," He tried to sound gentle "It was for your own good and you know it."

"Shut up and work Ichigo."

He sighed and rolled his eyes as he plopped down his chair.

The 5th division was still running smoothly, thank god. Rukia still shouldered her responsibilities as taichou but when she entered the office, the childishly mature chappy loving taichou would go back to glomping herslef or something. In fact, Hitsugaya taichou would often be found near the 5th division. When asked what he was doing there, He'd always answer, _'Well, I like it here, it's cold and snowing and I don't have to go through the trouble of using Hyourinmaru.'_ The shinigami would then have a hunch that when Hitsugaya taichou would be there, their taichou was wasn't to be bothered.

Oh, and shiro _did_ refrain from telling them that having Hinamori here was also quite convinient.

"Rukia, if you hadn't massacred Chappy's reputation then maybe you _wouldn't_ suffering right now." He blurted.

"Who was it that pushed in Chappy Rehab anyway?!"

"Your Bro." He said flatly.

"No, YOU suggested it." She accusingly pointed her finger at Ichigo.

"Me?! It was for you own good, Rukia!" Ichigo shot back.

"How?! Depriving me of my bunny?! I don't run around like a kid holding it Ichigo I just _LIKE _the freakin bunny!!" She stood growling.

"You're obsessed with it!!"

"Ichigo, you idiot!"

"Rukia you bastard!"

"What did I do now?!?!"

"WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE SCREAMING AT MY FACE RUKIA WHY DON'T YOU AND YOUR BUNNY JUST GO TO HELL."

Ichigo swore he could hear something cracking...

_Oh dear.. I think I did it._

Rukia's eyes narrowed into a sharp, ice cold, numbing glare.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw a strip of white somewhere...

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ukitake shot up as he felt the whole of soul society shake... Recognizing the reiatsu of the petite girl, he pondered what could've caused such an outburst.

He shook his head smiling... _Kurosaki-kun must be getting to her... goodness, those two make me feel like a father._

The whole of Seretei stared dumbstruck at the pillar of ice emerging from the 5th division's office.

Hinamori stood out, thankful her taichou had sent her on an errand.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou," One of her sly subordinates called, "I'm available for 3rd seat, just to let you know." He said with a smirk.

She smiled, "Well, if you want to be like Kurosaki-kun so much, knock yourself out" She said nodding her head towards the pillar of ice..

The man paled upon missing this. "Oh. Uh. Oh."

She smiled and proceeded to redeem her 3rd seat from the giant colossal pillar of ice.

"Shakkahou!" Red flames shot our her hand and melted a portion of the ice, pretty soon Ichigo was out, coughing and shivering and staring pretty sharply at Ruikia."

"So, Ichigo." Rukia said with a triumphant smirk. The anger venting must have resolved all of the issues for now. "Learn you lesson."

"Like hell." he muttered. Deciding to keep to himself to avoid future uncalled for damage.

The weeks went by and eventually, Rukia was released from Chappy Rehab. This caused her to be overjoyed and be all chirpy and stuff, good thing too, Orihime was almost eaten by the severed world when Ichigo suggested that she do the damage repair in their office.

_'Tch. That midget.'_ He rolled his eyes.

--

Kagashi Jiro punched the wall in frustration.

An older man in came in the room upon hearing the sudden noise. He sighed. "Jiro? What's wrong this time?"

"I- I- Otousan!" He gazed at the older man. " After the incident of Kurosaki Ichigo, I don't know how I'll overthrow the taichou." He said darkly.

"Jiro, shut up and wrap your hand, you moron of a son of mine, you tried that with Aizen too."

"Yeah but, how the hell would I know he wanted universal domination?!"

"True. And that captain and 3rd seat beat the crap out of Aizen's ass. So don't go dreaming, chappy the bunny could do better than that wall little Jii-chan." He old man chuckled.

"No! I won't stop until I reached her!" He was oh so very determined.

The old man blinked for a second... or two... or three, oh come on, he was old. "Jiro, are you inlove with the taichou?"

"WHAT?!"

"Now, go give these papers to her, son." The old man said with a wink.

--

Ichigo felt his stomach turn upset."Eh? I mus be hungry..." He muttered to himself... and was quite clueless on why his knuckles were turning white.

Rukia was busy stamping on the last page of her paper work... happy to be finally done with work. The door then slid open, showing a young man with a flushed face... bringing her a folder.

"K-Kuchiki taichou," He stuttered. "Kagashi J-Jiro, reporting in ma'am. I was handed these reports and ordered to give them to you, ma'am."

Rukia took the folder which was shakily handed to her, "Oh... I see, the training's been approved." She shifted to Ichigo, "Ichigo! They allowed the training." She said to him, slightly beaming then was taken back upon seeing him almost glaring at the poor man assigned to giver her the papers.

"Ichigo?"

"Eh? Oh. That's great." He said as he snapped back into reality.

Rukia nodded and looked at the man... red all over and sweating. "Uh, you okay?" She asked. "Fever?" She said putting a hand on his forehead.

Jiro started to go even pinker and was about to run when... _Oh shit._ His vision blacked and his body fell heavy towards the floor. Rukia gasped and caught him in her arms. Ichigo grunted.

"Eh?! Kagashi? Heelllooooo?!" Then she turned to Ichigo,

"Ichigo! What the hell?! Don't flare your reiatsu around, you know how much you have and that it's fatal" She scolded.

"Eh?" Ichigo asked. "What? A thought just crossed my mind, sorry." He shrugged. Rukia rolled her eyes and called in guards to bring him to the 4th.

_Serves the bastard right for touching my--_

His hand raced to his forehead. _What on earth was I about to say?!_

He shrugged this off and slumped on his desk instead. It took a while before it registered that he was staring. He slapped himself and shook his head. Earning him him an absurd glance from his taichou. Her amethyst beauties scanning him...

Oh dear wait what? Beauties?! Ichigo began banging his head on the table before a low alto voice made him incapable of doing so.

"Sai." [1st level bakudo] She stood up and had miraculously slung ichigo on her shoulder. "That's it, Ichigo, you're going to the 4th division."

"Eh?! What the hell Rukia, put me down! How can you even _carry_ me?!" But he couldn't bring himself to struggle.

--

At the fourth... the old shinigami stood smirking at his son.

"Jiro, you idiot. What in the world happened to you?"

"I don't know, I passed out I think."

The man laughed. "And you plan on taking over this taichou when being in the same room as her makes you faint!"

Jiro knotted his eyebrows. "Huh?! No! I think that Kurosaki scum flared his reiatsu!"

The man cocked an eyebrow. _The Kurosaki boy too? This is interesting. My, my. My son is going be a man!_

"Now, now, be kind to your competition, Jiro. " the man smugly said.

"Eh?! He wants to overthrow the taichou too?!"

The older man slapped his forehead. "No, you idiot." He grinned. "_Steal_ her too."

Jiro awkwardly stared then flushed upon comprehension. "No! What the heck Otousan!"

Just as then a certain taichou came in carrying a big thing with a yellow something on top. "T-taichou?"

She sighed.

Ichigo still complained. "Oi! Rukia! Put me down I don't need to be here!"

"Shut up Ichigo. you aren't going anywhere until whatever's wrong with you is fixed." She said with a slap to his head.

"OUCH. Gah, as if _that's_ gonna help!" He sat up

"Goodness, just settle down you idiot!" She said as she binded him to the bed. "There. Did that help?" She asked sarcastically.

"Oh _yeah_ **A lot**" He retorted.

With that, she stood and left, "Get well soon Ichigo and I have to go back and make sure Hinamori-chan isn't banging her head on the door."

Ichigo stared at the man who lay some 3 meters away from him. The room was getting _very _intense as they continued to glare at each other with piercing eyes.

The old man stifled a laugh. _This, oh this, will be good.

* * *

_**Well, I guess it's time for the love to show! Haha. Lol.**


	6. Prove it But Who's gay? !

**Lol, have mercy on me please.

* * *

**

Ichigo groaned as he dragged his body across the hall into the taichou's office. Fresh from the fourth division, Ichigo wasn't _near_ ready to get on a tongue battle with his ever-so-lovely taichou.

Ichigo blushed at the _other_ implication of this statement.

And he was sarcastic. Right? RIGHT?!

Right, Ichigo.

The door became larger, and larger with each step. Almost as if mocking him that it was going to eat it.

_Well eat me now, goddamn you. You hold worse things than you can imagine._

The trip was tiresome. And in another slide, the door opened.

"Ichigo." A low voice resonated.

He grunted back and dragged himself to his desk-the only of it's kind in a taichou's office. "Rukia." he said with a nod.

"Back from the fourth?" She asked quite amused.

"Yeah, No thanks to you. Stupid midget, I'm not insane." He said, scowl deepening.

Rukia let of a small laugh. Then a smack.

"OUCH!. Oi! Midget what the hell!?"

"It was freakin' awkward, idiot." She said, crossing her arms. Then suddenly pointing to a stack of papers. "Now work."

Ichigo glared at the offending stack of paper, then at Rukia. "Slave Driver."

"Idiot."

"Midget."

"Idiot."

"Ha. Can't think of anything else?!"

"Don't need to. It does it's job quite well."

A vein popped in his forehead. "Tch."

"And you say _I_ can't think of anything else." She said triumphantly.

"Why you-!"

SMACK.

"Ichigo, stop it, I'm getting sick of smacking you."

"WHOA. THIS is new. Tch- The GREAT Kuchiki Rukia taichou **finally**getting sick of abusing her third seat?!"

-SLAP-

"Fu-"

-Slap-

"Ichigo, if you want this to end shut up and do your work, you idiot."

"Still a slave driver."

"Childish."

"Well, I'm not a stuck up-- whatever."

"I am _not_ stuck up, moron."

"OMG I've been promoted to moron!" He said, dripping with sarcasm.

Rukia glanced at him. "Ichigo, are you gay?"

"WHAT?! RUKIA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Well, seriously Ichigo, I don't see you getting interested in any girls and you just said 'OMG' ya know."

"Just because I said omg doesn't mean I'm gay."

"You still don't like girls."

"So? I'm not gay."

"Ichigo, Asuexual maybe?" She pondered innocently.

PSH. Innocently. Yeah Right.

"RUKIA. I'M NOT GAY OR ASEXUAL." Ichigo said fuming.

"Then why? Ichigo, you could be gay and not know it." She insisted.

Ichigo resisted the urge to bang his head on the table. The last time he did that he was binded to a fourth division bed by the same person in his midst.

"Because I just don't find anyone interesting. And I'm sure that I'm not gay."

"Ichigo, you can't say for sure--"

"OH GODDAMMIT RUKIA HOW CAN I BE GAY WHEN I--"

Oh Goddamn _you_ Ichigo. What were you about to say again? Oh yeah~! Not proving yourself gay!

Riiiight.

"When you?" She pressed on...

"Nothing, Rukia, now just stomach the fact that I'm not gay." He said flatly.

"I will when I see Nii-sama in a tutu."

"Wanna bet?"

Rukia cocked an eyebrow. "Fine, fine. Just prove yourself."

"GAH. RUKIA! How many times do _I _have to tell you I'M NOT GAY!"

"PROVE IT, IDIOT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT?!"

"WHAT?! I'M JUST ASKING FOR PROOF!"

"WHAT?! DO YOU WANT ME TO KISS YOU?!" He shot back.

---BLUSH---

Oh and giggle, from Hinamori.

"Hi-Hinamori-chan!" Rukia stuttered. "I didn't know you were there..."

"AH! No, no taichou! I wasn't hehe so uh.. .I'll be going now BYE!" And with that the door shut.

Ichigo and Rukia glared daggers at each other.

"See what you've done, Idiot?" Rukia started icily.

"What? Who was it that insisted I was gay?"

"Well, who was it who asked me to kiss him?"

"I did not ask you to kiss me! I was proving that I'm not gay."

"Then prove it."

Ichigo's eyes widened... then,

"Taichou! I-it's Kagashi Jiro... eh.. Ku-Kusajishi Fukutaichou's here!"

Rukia's eyes softened as the name of the little fukutaichou was mentioned.

Ichigo was spaced out,

_Prove it? _

_Wait did she seriously mean?_

_No, Rukia isn't like that._

_But still--_

_GAH._

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Yachiru came fluttering into the office.

"RUKI-CHAAN!" She said as she pounced on the lap of Rukia,

"Eh? Oh, Yachiru-chan. This is a surprise!"

"What? Why is that?"

"Oh nothing," Rukia smiled, eyes dreamy and she was slightly blushing...

_Oh my fucking god. Is rukia Gay?! Is that why- Is that why she was insisting I was gay?! omg is she pedo?!_

_BUT... BUT.._

Ichigo, admit it you faggot.

_But I think I love her._

* * *

**LOL. UPDATE. HAHA. Plot twist. : I get ideas as I write and well, this one was really funny.**

**But, some of you may have a hunch of what Rukia was thinking**

**wink.**

**no i'm not massacring her. =))))  
**


	7. Poisioned mind

**Weee

* * *

**Ichigo stared at the girl infront of him.

Now, you see, Ichigo's convinced him self to admit_ to himself_ that he likes, No. Loves, Rukia.

Imagine how hard it would be for him to confess it to _her._

To make it even harder, there she is, Kuchiki Rukia, playing with the 11th divsion's fukutaichou. And well, she's seemingly softened.

And that hurt him like a thousand daggers.

_A goddamn girl is better than me. A girl. A kid._

A thought struck him.

_Maybe... maybe if, I was gay then-!_

Ichigo. Love has officially poisoned your mind.

I was on the verge of pulling his hair out of their roots.

Rukia, noticing the dilemma Ichigo seemed to be in, looked up from the pink little girl and to the orange haired teenager. "Ichigo?"

"Mm?" He grunted back.

"What_ is_ wrong with you?" Rukia asked bewildered.

_You're driving me insane. That's what._

"Nothing."

"Yeah right."

"Shut up, midget. I said nothing."

"And you expect me to believe you?" She said with an almost sarcastic laugh.

Ichigo looked up. "Why shouldn't you?"

Rukia stared. Ichigo usually retorted to something rash like, "You midget!" blah blah yatta yatta. Ya get me right? But, what's with the intensity now?

"Well, the look on your face says otherwise, Ichigo."

"I scowl 24/7, Rukia."

"You aren't just scowling."

"Then what?" He said, standing up.

"Ichigo..."

"Gah, I'm leaving for now." He said walking to the door.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo raced out of his office. He walked at a quick pace, passing by pink cherry blossoms that would have been breath taking if they didn't remind him of the fukutaichou Rukia was probably cuddling right now. _Pathetic, to think that brat..._

Meanwhile, in the 5th division's office...

"Ne, Ruki-chan, why'd berry berry go out?"

"I don't know, Yachiru." She said with a sigh and worried look.

"Ne, Ruki-chan! did you and 'Otosan' fight?"

"Otosan?" She asked bewildered. "Yachiru, you know I wouldn't even go _near_ Zaraki-taichou."

"No! Not Ken-chan! Berry Berry!"

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah! Ne, didn't I say you're like my other mommy, Ruki-chan? Well that means Berry-Berry's my other daddy! Probably why you blush everytime I'm here. You think of Berry-Berry as my daddy!"

Rukia blushed

"SEE?! There! Now, Go after Berry Berry and tell him!"

"W-what?!"

"Do it or else I will!!" The hyper active fukutaichou pushed her out her office and forced her on the voyage to find the orange strawberry.

Rukia smiled at the thought. The Orange Strawberry.

But enough of that for now.

Rukia shunpoed through the grounds. She was a Kido expert, and Ichigo just wasn't. It wasn't a surprise that she would bump into a wall... that would turn out to be Ichigo.

"Ichigo?" She asked, rubbing her pained head.

"Rukia. Leave me alone, I need time." He said flatly as he began to walk away...

"No, wait Ichigo!"

"Wait what?! Why don't you go cuddle your-- your little Yachiru eh?!"

Rukia looked at him dumbfounded then laughed. So hard. Please let me stop elaborating how hard or it'll make up the rest of the chapter.

"What?" Ichigo asked, the laughter slightly lifting his mood.

"ICHIGO YOU IDIOT! I AM NOT PEDO OR LESBO" She said, Smacking his head.

"OUCH! Oi! What the heck?!?!"

"Shouldn't I ask that?! You thought I was GAY."

"That's cause you thought _I_ was gay!"

"Well, Goddamn Ichigo who wouldn't?!"

"FINE." With that, He tugged on her shoulder and pulled her into a tender, soft kiss.

The moment of ecstasy lasted only a short while before Ichigo pulled back, panting.

"Ichi..." Rukia trailed..

"That." He stated. "Was to prove I'm not gay."

"This." He pulled her again, kissing her slightly more passionately this time, and holding on her waist. "Is to tell you why I'm not gay."

Rukia took her time to inhale his scent and kept her head close, despite the ache Ichigo's back was probably having from bending down.

Though she smirked at the last phrase he said. "Ichigo, I love you too you idiot." She said.

He gasped, frozen at the moment. It's either Rukia freezed him or he just was.

_Ohmygod she loves me_

_ohdeargod she loves me_

_ohmygod she loves me_

_she is my god now._

What? Ichigo, that's bad.

"Yay!" Said a light puffy voice. "Mommy and Daddy are okie!"

"Yachiru..." Rukia said, slightly blushing.

Ichigo stared. _Mommy and Daddy?_ Then smiled. _OH. That's why... _He slyly snaked an arm around Rukia's waist, blushing slightly. Rukia didn't oppose though.

"But then..." Yachiru started. "Looks like my work is done, ne? Time to get a real daughter!" She said smugly then hopped away.

The two looked at each other, then blushed.

_Note to self Ichigo: Don't let Yachiru near dad or else._

"I see the reason why you seem so dazed with the kid. I do hope it's me there in your head." He said smirking.

"Baka, you're sitting infront of me all day, _everyday_. It's hard not to ya know."

He smiled.

So much for Oblivious, ne Hinamori?

"Ichigo." Her voice was low.

"Eh?"

"You left your paperwork."

"RUKIA. Have mercy on me PLEASE!!" He groaned.

"Just because I kissed you doesn't mean you're safe, Idiot."

-Smack-

"OI! What the hell you midget?!"


	8. The Book is Opened

**My updates are getting crappy so I'm gonna start to put in effort once again. lol. sorreh for bein' such a lousy author. :(**

**And, my other 'Band' fic'll be coming. Do check it out when it comes. XD

* * *

**Ichigo grumbled as he scribbled on the paper on his desk.

_I'm a freakin' third seat, Goddamn it! WHY do _I_ need to do freakin' paperwork?!_

"By the look on your face Ichigo, it's obvious what you're thinking. And well, it's the perfect job for you so don't complain."

Ichigo gave her a look of disbelief.

_Flashback_

_"Eh, taichou, you sure Kurosaki-kun'll be good for all this work?"_

_"He's lazy, it's perfect for him!"_

_"Eh...?"_

_"Yeah, he won't sign anything he thinks is trash so that he get it over and done with. The filtration paper work's perfect for him."_

_End._

Ichigo groaned. What the hell was he? Filter Paper?

Apparently, Ichigo, you are.

"At least give me break, Rukia!"

"Shut up strawberry."

He groaned and mumbled something about 'Slave-driving Girlfriends.'

"As if I didn't hear that, Idiot." She said, suppressing a content smirk.

"Tch. Whatever, Midget."

"Idiot."

"Midget."

"Moron."

"MIDGET."

"STRAWBERRY!"

Hinamori sweat dropped.

How did the division stay together with these two?

No one will ever know.

What caught her attention,_ again_, was something Ichigo said that had caused Rukia disappear from her seat and tackle him, with a consolation prize of a hit to the shin, mind you.

_Well, better than the old atmosphere._ She smiled.

Ichigo laughed as he flipped Rukia over, finally getting on top.

"Hah." He arrogantly smirked. Quickly wiped out though, as a fist made it's way to his nose, and he was again flipped to his back."OUCH! OI!"

"Don't 'Hah' me, Idiot." She stuck her tongue out.

"MIDGET!" He flipped her over again,

"IDIOT!" She kicked him up, sending him rolling on the floor then settle to his back and Rukia pinned him down again.

"Why do I love you again?" Ichigo asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Because you do, Idiot." Rukia kissed his nose. Then stuck out a playful tongue.

"Tch." He grabbed her neck and pressed her lips to his.

Hinamori was starting to feel real awkward...

"Ahem."

With that, the two broke apart. Noticing that that cough was very... Un-Hinamori-ish. They couldn't blame her.

Who wouldn't do that if someone was on the verge of making out infront of 'em?

"Oh. Uh, sorry Hinamori-chan." Rukia said with a laugh. [and a kick to Ichigo's shin.]

Finally pushing Ichigo off her. She stood to walk to her desk and was going to sit down when.

She froze.

Then her reiatsu started to spasm.

_Wh-what?!_

She went rigid.

"Rukia?" Ichigo's voice resonated as he felt her reiatsu.

Thump.

"Rukia!" Ichigo's concerned scream was let out.

Hinamori gasped as her taichou fell. Ichigo rushed to her, catching the shaking, cold and sweating Rukia onto his hands.

Hinamori immediately contacted Isane, who quickly came with Hanatarou.

The boy rushed to Rukia's side to tend to her, taking her temperature and checking on her pulse

"S-she's freezing!" He stuttered.

Ichigo's body numbed when Rukia's shivering stopped.

It was replaced by the explosion of reiatsu.

Isane's eyes widened.

"Kurogane Yokatsu! [Iron Suppression]"

Ichigo gasped as Rukia's arms were locked to her back and iron cuffs were set. Then, her body was wrapped by a chain. The surge of reiatsu immediately stopped.

"W-What's that?" His eyes gazed in concern

"It's a seal. To make her stop leaking reiatsu." She said, her voice trailed with concern. "If we didn't stop her in time, She would have been ripped to nothing."

Ichigo's eyes widened, then his face was replaced by a thanking look on Isane.

"Kurosaki-san, we can't wait for reinforcemen. Would you mind bring her her to the 4th?"

Without much of a response, Ichigo was already gone, along with Rukia. She looked at the broken window and the mass of orange that was heading to her division.

Rukia, still wrapped in chains, arrived in the 4th division in no time. Ichigo burst in the nearest room and lay her on the bed, startling the shinigami. He gave off a sigh of semi-relief when he saw that Unohana was there.

"Kurosaki-san?"

"R-Rukia! She fainted!"

Ichigo couldn't help but notice her always gentle eyes seemingly widen in shock when she saw the restraint laid on the girl.

"Oh my, Kuchiki taichou..."

Unohana went to her and unsealed her. Seemingly relieved that the surge has stopped on it's own completely now. She gazed upon the girl, seemingly assessing what could have gone wrong to cause her to faint like that.

xxxXxxx

_Rukia woke up. Getting up, she looked at her surroundings and noted that there was snow._

_This was her inner world._

_"Rukia-sama."_

_She turned,"Oh, Shirayuki..."_

_"Welcome back, my queen." The girl in white bowed._

_"A-ah. But, what is it you called me for.?"_

_The girl looked up. "My queen, it is you and only you who can decided when to enter this realm."_

_"So... you're saying I made myself come here?"_

_The girl nodded._

_"But... I don't recall having a reason to return."_

_"That is because it is subconscious, my Lady." A warm deep male voice resonated._

_She turned to her back when she saw Shirayuki glare towards there._

_"Kurenaiyuki." She hissed._

_"Now, now, Shirayuki-san." The man spoke ever so softly. He had warm deep brown shoulder length hair and donned a white cape, his inner robes deep crimson. He wore a monocle on his left eye. "Let's not be selfish. I've been hiding for _years_ now." _

_"Wh-Who are you?"_

_"My Queen, let me handle him." Shirayuki said, marching forward._

_"Oh but Shirayuki-san. It'd be simply absurd to just destroy me now, wouldn't it? I was, after all, a spawn of our queen's will." He said, his benevolent smile not leaving his face.  
_

_The man's smile widened and walked up to Rukia, knelt then took her hand in his, planting a kiss. "Kurenaiyuki [Crimson Snow]is my name, My Lady."_

_Rukia pulled her hand, "What are you?"_

_He smiled. "I'm the other half of your true power, My queen."_

_"My what?"_

Do read this for me: I've finally gotten a decent plot. Now, the earlier chapters followed the Romance/Humor genre but these next ones are going to follow the Romance/Adventure genre. Do read on! I don't know if you'll like the plot I set but it was an idea that just struck me! PWEASE READ ON!

I'm sorry if the previous Chapters seemed like filler ones. :( XD SORRY! :(

_

* * *

_**SORRY IF IT SEEMED FAST.**

**I already wrote this.**

**Then the browser closed**

**then I got so pissed, but then re-did it anyway.**

**So it's not as good as the first time I wrote this chapter! XD**

**oh well. PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	9. Brotherly Love

**So... now that the plot is set, I'm exited! I don't want to rush so that you can feel the story, but I can't help myself. lol **

**Haha, Enjoy,**

**So I should start putting disclaimers: I don't own bleach. XD**

**

* * *

**Rukia sat straight up, panting.

"Rukia!" She saw Ichigo rush towards her,

"Ichigo. I'm alright, don't worry." She assured, looking around, she saw that she was in the 4th division's infirmary.

"You gave us a scare! Fainting like that, then going 'boom' with your reiatsu, what happened?" He inquired

Deciding to keep the information to herself, she shrugged it off... "Nothing, don't worry."

"I know that face, Rukia. You're lying." His voice was stern.

"Ichigo, please, it's nothing."

"Rukia! I'm not gonna let myse-!"

"Ichigo! Can't you give me time to figure this out first?! Don't bombard me with questions, Ichigo! It's not gonna get you anything." She scolded.

Ichigo was about to say something, but then obliged and decided against it.

"Just... tell me when you can." He said, gripping her hand, "I love you, alright?"

Rukia gave a faint smirk and nodded, "Ah."

-SMACK-

"OI! What the hell?!"

"You were being so dramatic, Idiot!"

"HEY. I was being concerned, show appreciation, woman!"

Unohana slid the door open to find the bickering couple in the room. She smiled. "Now, now, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-taichou's strained."

Ichigo scowled as he reluctantly exited the room.

"Unohana-taichou, what happened?" Rukia started.

"Well, I don't really know. It was all so sudden, you were perfectly healthy during the last medical examinations."

"Ah." Rukia dropped her gaze,

"I will be leaving, Kuchiki-taichou, please rest here for a day. We will inform you of anything we discover immediately."

"Hai. Thank you, Unohana-taichou."

The elder woman nodded and exited the room. Sighing, she laid back to the bed and stared at the ceiling, pondering on the recent events...

_Kurenaiyuki. Who is he?_

She pondered. Closing her eyes, she let sleep overcome her senses.

And sleep didn't come comfortably...

_"My queen."_

_"Shirayuki... why am I here again."_

_"You inner mind continually calls for it, my queen. I'd say it has something to do with the exposure of Kurenaiyuki." Her voice was dark._

_"Kurenaiyuki? Who is he? What does he want?"_

_"I'm afraid everything he has said on the previous meeting was true, my queen."_

_"What?"_

_"He is indeed another half of you power. He is indeed a spawn of your will."_

_"What?"_

_Then, all of the sudden, her surrounding blurred and Shirayuki took her hand..._

_Before her, unfolded a scene she wished she could just forget._

_Her eyes widened._

_"Kaien... d-dono..."_

_"Ugh, don't be s-so down, Kuchiki!"_

_"But-"_

_"Hey, look at me..." His voice rasped._

_"Kaien..."_

_"Look." His voice was stern and she looked at him._

_"Don't. Don't... die alone, a-alright?" He said, _

_ Pulling up a last smile before limping onto her..._

"KAIEN-DONO!" She bolted upright, panting...

The outburst led Hanatarou, who was nearby, to her room

"Rukia-san?" He rushed in, mildly alarmed...

"I'm alright..." She sighed then looked up to the window.

_It was only seconds. Yet it's already morning._

She took deep breaths and stood up, getting her haori and zanpakutou she marched out. "Hanatarou, I'll be leaving." She declared

"H-Hai... but..."

"No, I'm alright."

The certainty in her voice was probably what kept him from objecting...

xxXxx

Renji knocked on the 5th division's office. He slid it open and there, he saw Hinamori and Ichigo doing some work.

"Ichigo," He called.

"Ah. Renji. You heard?" He asked.

"Ah. No, more of _felt._ I couldn't come over last night cause taichou sent me on an errand."

"Mmm." Was Ichigo's sole reply.

"So, 'she okay?" he said, seating himself on the couch.

"Yes Renji, I am."

The voice startled them and they saw Rukia march in through the door.

"Rukia,"

"Ichigo, don't ask, please. I'm troubled as it is."

"Troubled?" Renji asked.

Rukia simply turned and sat on her desk, dismissing the subject.

"Ah, Thanks for covering the paperwork, Hinamori-chan"

The vice-captain simply nodded as she muttered a soft 'welcome'

What had caught their attention is the booming voice of the soutaichou.

_"Attention, All squad officers report to you captain! There is a hollow attack! I repeat. ALL OFFICERS REPORT TO YOU CAPTAINS, THERE IS A HOLLOW ATTACK!"_

Hinamori stood and called in a hell butterfly, ready to convey whatever orders came out of Rukia's mouth.

She ordered her to cut connection first, though.

"We can't move without information." Rukia started, then calling the hell butterfly, she called out. "This is Kuchiki Rukia, captain of the 5th division. We request for information on the attack."

It took a while when someone responded, "Kuchiki taichou. We have spotted that there are around 20 Gillian. and 4 Vasto Lorde, all four of which are near the 5th division."

Their eyes widened in surprise...

"What the... an attack at that scale!" Renji exclaimed.

Rukia had then proceeded to give out orders through the butterfly...

"4th squadron, lead the other partition at the base of the nearest Gillian. The vasto lorde will be taken care of by higher officers."

Ichigo cussed as he prepared to leap out the window,

"Ichigo," Rukia looked at him, worry laced all over.

"Don't worry, you take care of yourself." And with that, he jumped out, Rukia following soon.

xxxXxxx

The four Vasto Lorde hovered... looking around, then spotting a small girl with Raven hair...

"Oi, Victor, she's the girl that killed brother." He said, glaring at the woman.

The Vasto Lorde named 'Victor' grinned. "Time for Revenge."

* * *

**Soo... there. :)) I left a little uh, suspense. =)) LOL REVIEW! XD PLEASE!**


	10. BREAK

**Update! Haha

* * *

**Soul Society was at Red alert. 20 Menos and 4 Vasto Lorde. This was tense.

Rukia, being the nearest Captain near the area of the Vasto Lorde, had proceeded to going there, along with Ichigo.

"Ichigo! There are four! We have stall until the other captains help us."

"Ah." Was his quick reply.

Ichigo leapt forward, unsheathing Zangetsu and bringing up a warm-up Getsuga Tenshou. The blue light came but was quicklt deflected by the Hollow.

"What a rude way to start a match." He said.

"Tch. What's rude, that, or barging in Soul Society like that, huh?!" He said swinging forward.

"You are reckless." He said, side stepping.

"And you're pretty strong." He said, swinging Zangetsu to the left, and the man stepped back. Ichigo seemed to be surprised at the strength and speed on a mere hollow.

"I know what you're thinking, after facing those Arrancar." The hollow stated, Ichigo's eyes widened. "Those petty half-breeds are nothing. The moron they call their 'master', Aizen, was it?, was ignorant enough to ignore the higher order of Vasto Lorde."

"H-higher-order?" He tried to keep focused as he shot another Getsuga Tenshou.

The Hollow easily dodged. "Yes. And I'm afraid there were only five of us left." The man's voice was even. "Until of course, that friend of yours killed my son." He said, glancing at Rukia.

"Rukia-! Is.. that why you're attacking?!" He said, lunging forward... suddenly remembering the Vasto Lorde he had encountered, which Rukia disposed of.

"Apparently." The man held up his hand, quickly blocking Zangetsu.

Ichigo cussed.

"Dammit! BANKAI!" Reiatsu Surged from that area, making it pitch black before it subsided. Before the Hollow knew it, Ichigo was already at him,

"Hah!" He said, swinging Tensa Zangetsu down.

"Don't get too cocky boy." The man said as stepped to the side again. Ichigo disappeared and re-appeared at his back. The hollow turned and was immediately pierced in the chest by Ichigo's black blade. Ichigo let himself put up a triumphant smirk before...

The hollow smirked, then grabbed the blade by his left hand. Ichigo's eyes widened.

Again, there was soon a hand in his stomach.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I was too rude not introduce myself... I'm Artemis Grantz. Father of the 3 other and 1 former member of the Higher Order."

xxxXxxx

Renji, being in the 5th division office, had engaged in battle.

Panting and already in his Bankai, he had a hard time keeping up with his enemy.

"This is what you get, for messing with my brother!" The hollow lunged, but was blocked by his giant bony serpent.

Renji coughed up blood when he was knocked back, hastily getting up, he resumed his stance and swung his serpent.

"A vain attempt." The hollow disappeared and reappeared out of his reach. Renji swore out loud and Lunged to him. "You are reckless."

The hollow simply leaned away as the a huge mass of bones sped to his side.

Renji tugged to the side so that direction would change but, the hollow was fast.

Cussing again, he pushed the snake to a head on collision with the hollow, then blast his Canon. Red energy scattered after the impact and there was nothing seen due to the smoke.

One of the Hollows seemed to have preferred to watch as he wasn't fighting.

xxxXxxx

"Aren't you going to release to Bankai?

"Why would I?" Rukia retorted, blocking a fist with her blade,

"Because you should." He gave a kick which hit her on the ribs.

"Ugh!"

The Hollow frowned. "Tss. _You_ killed my brother? I can't believe he was killed by such as pushover! Come on! You can do better than that!"

Rukia got up and lunged, something in her gut had refused to let her use Bankai. The hollow simply dodge to the left.

"Come on," He hissed. "Release it."

_Don't._ A voice inside her warned.

_Shirayuki... why not?_

_Because we can't be certain. Kurenaiyuki is dangerous, my queen, setting in Bankai might fully activate him!_

She cussed as the hollow thrust to her shoulder, she moved just in time to gain only a gash from it.

"I told you, shinigami, Release."

"Tsume no mai: Hakuren!" Ice quickly flooded to the hollow, giving her time to regain her stance,

The ice shattered quickly and the hollow appeared unharmed.

_Dammit._

Rukia was about to attack when the same deep voice echoed in her head.

_My Lady... it is time you used me..._

Rukia held back, _No, Shirayuki said you were Dangerous!_

_But My Queen, Shirayuki and I, it's as if we're siblings. It's severely unfair to consider only her._

Rukia sharpened her senses and went for another blow.

_No, I can't use you._

The hollow dodged, _But my queen, what of him?_

Rukia's eyes widened as she saw Ichigo, clutching his bleeding stomach.

"ICHIGO!"

"Don't get distracted, woman!" The hollow she was facing roared, kicking her.

"UGH!"

She couldn't help but get distracted as she saw Ichigo struggle for his life, getting beaten to a plup.

"ICHIGO! STOP FIGHTING PLEASE!" Rukia yelled,

"Woman! Face **me!**" The hollow demanded.

"RUKIA! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! FIGHT HIM!"

_My queen..._

"Ichigo..." A kick was delivered to his bleeding form. She winced.

_My queen..._

"Oi! You pay attention!

_Use me, my queen..._

The hollow she was facing was already speeding to her, and the hollow on Ichigo's side was going to put another whole through him when...

_ICHIGO!!!_

Ichigo already pulled out his mask, and was going to fight back...

_About time... my queen._

The hollow stopped as she looked at him, what used to be her violet orbs now filled with deep crimson. "Silence." Her voice was low, it was barely a whisper but then...

All the hollows, including the Vasto Lordes, seemed to have been frozen, and stopped.

"I told you to stop fighting, Ichigo." Her voice, same but different. And her reiatsu. It was her no doubt... but it was so heavy.

She lifter her hand, and her finger pointed to Ichigo. "Descanso [Break]" She whispered, her now Crimson eyes boring holes...

The moment the word left her lips, his mask shattered. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise...

"R.. Ru... kia"

Then she turner her back. "Regresar. [return]"

Immediately, negations were cast around the remaining hollows, bringing them back to Hueco Mundo.

After that, Rukia fell, and Ichigo rushed to catch her before she hit the ground. Wincing at the pain in his chest, he coughed.

_Rukia... just shattered my mask by... talking...?

* * *

_**WEEEEEEEEE! XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE! XD  
**


	11. At a Rush

**An update! FINALLY. Lol**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Rukia fell as she fainted. Ichigo rushed to her, his wound stinging in his chest as he caught his falling love.

The one who broke the incarnation of his power only moments ago.

The one who had made all those Menos return by talking.

Renji rushed to him, and took Rukia off his arms. "Oi, you have hole in your chest, you idiot." Renji said as he steadied Rukia in his arms.

"…" Ichigo coughed, sending earning a sharp pain in his chest.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Renji turned, "Hanatorou! C'mere, the brat's got a whole in his chest!" Renji called. He himself wasn't in a good position, but he was already healed as he was nearest to the 4th.

"Ichigo-san!" Hanatarou drew his sword, quickly healing the wound on his chest. Clumsily pulling out bandages and wrapping Ichigo with them, he spoke. "Ichigo-san, what happened back there?!"

Ichigo grunted. "Thought I got 'em. Good stab through the chest and well, this is what I got." He said, wincing at the pain.

"Ichigo-san, have you forgotten that hollows have holes in their chests?" He inquired.

Ichigo felt like he was slapped across the face.

_IDIOT._ He thought to himself.

"I guess so." He added.

Hanatarou only stared at him, but then, resumed healing his wounds.

xxxXxxx

Renji rushed to the 4th, Rukia in his arms. He saw Unohana taichou. Upon seeing the girl, she frowned, and held a worried look.

Renji looked at her with the same look, laying Rukia down a bed.

Unohana walked up and stood beside him, she slightly furrowed her brows, not enough to take off the gentle look, though.

Rukia looked like she was about to burst in reiatsu again. But this time, it was fluctuating, as if she was fighting back.

_Against what?_ She pondered.

Soon, Ichigo had jumped in the room, and gazed on the sweating figure on the bed.

"Unohana taichou, w-what happened to her?"

"I can't say. But, her reiatsu is fluctuating. As if she's… fighting it back, maybe."

"Ah." Was all Ichigo could say… He didn't like seeing Rukia like that, on a bed, sweating. [I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. XD] and panting. As if she's fighting an unseen battle.

Ichigo swallowed and took in a deep breath.

"Unohana taichou…"

The older woman turned and looked at him…

"You do know of my inner hollow, right?" He asked hesitantly.

She gently nodded.

"Uh, Are there uh, Kido spells that break a hollow's mask?"

She pondered then, "Well, all kido spells can break a hollow's mask upon impact, depending on it's strength."

"No, I mean, a Kido spell that makes a mask break, as if to shatter upon command."

"I don't believe so." She replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Rukia… she broke my mask, just by speaking."

She stopped as if to think, wondering what may have happened to the captain.

"I'm sorry but, I have no idea regarding what may have caused your mask to break. Perhaps when she awakes, we could ask questions."

He nodded.

Unohana dismissed the two men as she called in other shinigami to care for Rukia.

Walking out, Ichigo's scowl deepened in thought. He felt her reiatsu stabilize, that's a relief, but she was still unconscious, and she still broke his mask.

Renji walked out without a word, heading to the 6th division.

Ichigo went out, looking at the buildings as he paced to the 5th division quarters. Sliding his door open, he trudged to his bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling.

Unohana paced out, and turned to a corner. There, she saw Ukitake, sitting on a bench and holding a cup of tea. The elder man smiled and called for her, she obliged.

"Ukitake-san," She mumbled,

"I know. I'm a captain, Unohana-taichou, I have to know things that happened." He said lightly,

"Well, last nights attack was much unexpected. But then, a more unexpected event was how it stopped." She said gently.

"What is it?" He asked,

"Kuchiki-taichou,"

"Byakuya-san?"

"No, Rukia."

"Oh, what happened?"

"She broke Kurosaki-san's mask, as if by command," She continued, "And, she cast negations."

He stared at her bewildered.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, brows slightly furrowing.

She nodded.

"What do you reckon?"

"I cannot say for sure. But, I do have my thoughts."

He gazed at her. "May I have a guess?" He proposed.

She nodded,

"Hollowification, maybe?"

She sighed and nodded. "I'm afraid so. But, there's a missing key factor."

"That is?"

"She does not have a mask. She is not showing any sign of a mask forming."

Ukitake's brows furrowed. "I see. Do you think we could get Urahara to figure this?"

"I'd think he could help a lot."

"Ah."

"I have a concern though,"

"Mm?"

"Kurosaki-kun's hollow, he had an extremely hard time over coming it, and his will power is extraordinary. We all know that." She paused. "Kuchiki-san however, we don't even know if it _is_ a hollow. And it could control other forces similar to hollows. I'd say it isn't fully developed, but still, it could manage even a negation without showing signs of a mask. Whatever this thing is, it could overthrow a mind easier than Kurosaki-kun's hollow."

Ukitake clenched his jaw.

_Is this a threat?_


	12. Confinement to Pondering

**Sorry if it's gettin slow. I went on vacation and wasn't able to write. XD :D

* * *

**_"My queen." A deep voice echoed._

_"Kurenaiyuki." Her voice was sharp. "What did you do?" She demanded._

_"Me? Oh," He chuckled, "I think you have it all wrong, my queen, it was _you_ who had done all those."_

_"Me? What do you mean _me._ I don't and can't cast negations, control hollows or what not."_

_"Well, you can now, my lady. It was you, I assure you, and as for me? You were merely using me. It felt good, didn't it?" He smiled._

_Rukia furrowed her brow. "Get out of here." She demanded,_

_"But my queen--"_

_"Go away."_

_"I'm afraid I cannot. For I am a part of you, and you will be damaged if I were to be driven out."_

_"What did you do to her you bastard?!" Another voice pierced. It was Shirayuki._

_"Ah, come to join the gathering, Shirayuki?"_

_"Shut up, get away from my queen."_

_"_Our_ queen, I must correct."_

_"Tch."_

_"Shirayuki." It was Rukia's commanding voicce. "Tell me, who is he."_

_"No one."_

_"Shirayuki, I am deeply hurt by that statement." Kurenaiyuki mentioned, almost amused._

_"Shirayuki, speak up." Rukia's voice was stern.  
_

_She hesitated. "My queen." Her voice was wavering. "He is my brother."_

_Rukia was taken back. "Your- what? But- why didn't I know of this?!"_

_"It was far too dangerous, my queen. Your abilities have been held back all this time, because I was pushing him, using my power to keep him in hiding. That is why, when you pulled out your power and was promoted to Captain, he was released."_

_The man chuckled. "So, my queen. Now that I am out, you have your full power. But, that power is only Shirayuki's."_

_"What?"_

_"I have my own power, my queen. Your strength now- it could grow far beyond what it is. All you must do is take my hand, my queen. Walk my path, paved with gold and as smooth as diamond."_

_"Tch. I'll gain nothing but pain."_

_"No, power. The power to protect." He smiled. "It's sad, to always be protected, isn't it? You feel like a burden. Then, why not return the favor?" Ichigo flashed in her head. She scowled. "And be stronger. To protect them, this time."_

_She clenched her fist._

Suddenly, light flooded her sense and she sat up, panting.

"Kuchiki-taichou," A fourth division shinigami was tending to her, "I'm glad you've woken up, I shall call Unohana-taichou." She nodded.

Soon, Unohana stepped in, "Kuchiki-taichou, how are you feeling?"

"Same, I suppose."

"Are there any pains?"

"No. None."

Unohana silently nodded, then treaded towards the bed and sat there. "Kuchiki-taichou... do you know what had happened to you yesterday."

She dropped her gaze. "Not exactly. I do remember them, but. I don't know _what_ happened."

The elder woman nodded. "I see. Kuchiki-taichou, I'm sorry to say this but, until all is solved, you are confined in the 4th division. You will be moved to a class A confinement room and will be tended there. Your paper work may be delivered and you can be visited on a regular to the gardens are allowed but exiting the 4th division area is prohibited."

Rukia gave her a confused look, "I'm being locked in?" She inquired.

"Apparently." The elder woman continued. "Urahara Kisuke will be coming to assist us in the examinations. I reckon that your stay will only be a short time, so don't worry, Kuchiki-taichou, I'm sure everything'll be alright."

She reluctantly nodded, and was quite shocked. She was being locked in. What was her crime? Why did there need be an examination?

_Am I a threat?_

Soon, the news of Kuchiki Rukia taichou's lockdown was all over,

"What?! Rukia's being locked in?!" Ichigo yelled,

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, calm down, I'm sure it'll be temporary. Taichou's a good person, I know it. She can't be of any harm to soul society!" Hinamori reasoned.

"I know! That's why! What on _earth_ would Rukia do to deserve a lock in?"

Then, the thought of breaking his mask, casting negations, and crimson eyes flooded his mind.

He shook it off.

"Well, there's gotta be reason for all this," Hinamori said.

"Yeah, i know. But," His chest was heavy.

"But?"

"N-Nothing. We should get to work, we've got to cover up her paperwork. I'd be a bummer to have to do paper work and be locked in."

"Yeah. I wonder though, why'd the hollows leave?" She inquired.

"Because." Ichigo finalized, not wanting to continue the conversation.

Hinamori merely sighed and started brushing away on her paperwork.

The fact that Rukia was locked in didn't help much. She had plenty of time thinking. And too much thinking wasn't always good.

_"It' sad to be protected, isn't it?"  
_

Kurenaiyuki's words echoed in her head, disturbing her.

_"You feel like a burden."_

Yes, it stung. But, she wasn't about to trust someone like him. She knew Shirayuki. She knew she would always do her good. And she knew, that Shirayuki would be honest. She hid Kurenaiyuki- her brother- from her. And she knew, that it was probably for the best.

But she also hated being helpless.

Helpless? No she wasn't. She was a captain.

But still.

_I want to protect him. For a change, so that it won't always be me._

"Then take me."

She gasped and looked up, Kurenaiyuki was leaning on the wall.

"You. What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"We can come out when we want, My Queen. Shirayuki however, refused to exit without your permission. Truth be told, I was quite reluctant to act on my own accord, without your say in it, my lady, but, I thought that I needed a word."

"What do you want?"

"My queen, it's what _you_ want, actually. And I know what it is."

"You can't help."

"Oh but I can."

"You can't. Now leave."

"I can, my queen. What did I say? I am the other half of your power. Did you not see what you did during the attack?"

She scowled. "..."

"There you have it. Proof of my worth, my queen. With Shirayuki, you are powerful. With both of us, you are divine."

She made a face, "Divine? Don't get started. Your scent is of evil, and you call yourself Divine?"

"No. I did not. I said Shirayuki and I. My power may have a tinge of evil, but it could for good, can it not? Surely, you would want my power. To protect." He smiled.

She took a deep breath.

_He's right. To protect. But- he... is he the right way?_

"Evil cannot be used for good." She was firm

"What of that boy?"

She froze.

"His mask if a hollow. And in your customs, hollows are evil. What about him? He indeed was the one to stop Aizen Sousuke, wasn't he? And he used that power. Do tell me if I'm wrong."

"..." She dropped her gaze.

"My queen, call me. I am available anytime. I will come at your service when you say the word, no matter the circumstances." He was fading, "I will lend you... my power." He disappeared into thin air. Just then, Hanatarou came in,

"Rukia-san, are you feeling better? I brought your supper."

"Thank you," she muttered.

"Ah." He said, turning to leave.

"Hanatarou?"

"Eh?" He stopped,

"Do you want to protect people?" She asked, seemingly in a daze.

"Eh? oh- yeah! Of course..." He goofily answered.

"W-what would you do? To protect them?"

"Huh?"

_Would you trust someone that even your gut disagrees with?

* * *

_**Updateee.**

**I'm getting exited to write the next chapters! Really Really! XD**

**Review PLEASE! XD**

**I beg of you, oh reader. **

**Did I mention how pretty/handsome you are? Of course you are!**

**So, will ya review now? *Bats eyelashes***

**XD  
**


	13. ANNOUNCEMENT!

HELLO, FANFIC-ERS. (God that term was gay) Anywaaay, Yeah. I wrote this just so you people know that this story's still up and running. School is giving me hell. =)) Not that I'm actually putting effor, but, meh. =)) Anywaaay yeah. The next chapter SHOULD come up shortly. (a few minutes or hours, I guess.) =)) Thanks fer reading! :-bd LOL.


	14. Death, Life and All Others

**I'm baaaaaack! Well, i don't have anything to rant about so...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

**Oh wait. Thanks, XLightningX, for the luck. : I'mma do good at school. B-)

* * *

**

_Would you trust someone that even your gut disagrees with?_

Apparently, Rukia did.

"Kuchiki-san!" Hanatarou cried, "wait up!"

"Ah. Sorry, Hanatarou, but we have to hurry. I'm a fugitive right now. And by choosing to come along with me, you are too." She said as the two shunpoed their way around Seretei.

Hanatarou panted. The recent discussion between him and Rukia flashed across his mind.

---

_"Do you want to protect people?" She asked, seemingly in a daze._

_"Eh? oh- yeah! Of course..." He goofily answered._

_"W-what would you do? To protect them?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"To protect those close to you. How far would you go?"_

_"Well... er. I don't know. As far as I can I suppose."_

_"What if..." She sighed. "What if you could go farther? Would you?"_

_"I... yeah. Sure. I-I guess so." He dropped his gaze. _To be able to protect?

_"I... I'll be going, Hanatarou. To that farther place."_

_"W-where?"_

_"I can't say for sure."_

_Rukia stood up, picked up Sode no Shirayuki and her haori._

_"Kuchiki-san! Y-you can't leave! You're supposed to stay here!"_

_"Hanatarou. I must go. I... What I did, it's not normal. I _know_ Seretei thinks I'm a threat._"

_"No, Kuchiki-san, they know you're a good person, this is for your own good!" He scrambled to keep up with her fast paces._

_"Hanatarou. Please tell no one of this. I have to go."_

_"But what about Kurosaki-san? Abarai-fukutaichou? All of them?!" He stood at the door, apparently trembling. _S-she's a captain. I'm not m-match, but--

_"I'm doing this for them."_

_"But- Kuchiki-san!"  
_

_"Hanatarou. Please."_

_"Why? Where? Kuchiki-san, I really think you should get some re-"_

_"Hanatarou. I'm doing this for a purpose. Please let me leave."_

_"W-why are you leaving?" He almost pleaded._

_"So that I can protect." Her expression was sad, lonely._

To protect... _Hanatarou thought._ I... wonder what it feels like. To know that you could defend someone. Their life. Preserve another beautiful flower from rotting. To make at least a little difference in this unforgiving world.

_"Kuchiki-san. I..." _Want to protect.

_"Hanatarou. Please. Move."_

_"I... want to come?"_

_She looked at him, a bit surprised._

_"No, Hanatarou, you--"_

_"I need to learn, too. To protect." He pleaded. "I can heal but--"_

_"That's enough. To heal wounds. It's a beautiful thing, your skill? To able to undo pain." She gave a sad smile._

_"But! I want to learn to prevent it! To stop it! So that there's nothing to heal anymore!"_

_"Hanatarou. You must--"_

_"Kuchiki-san." His voice was barely a whisper, his face, pleading. "Please. Please, I need to learn."_

_"I can't risk putting you in danger. I've put too many people in-"_

_"Please, Kuchiki-san."_

_Rukia frowned._

_"I cannot, Hanatarou. I cann-"_

_"Kuchiki-san," He got to his knees and bowed. "Please. Take me with you! Else.. I-I'll... I'll... n-never protect."_

_Her face softened. Then, in an instant, it turned into a blank expression. "Very well. Stand up, we better get moving."_

_He took a deep breath. "Hai."_

_--_

"Hanatarou," Rukia called, gesturing to two guards guarding a Senkai gate. "Knock them out, I'll open the gate after."

He furrowed his brows as they came to a halt in the Kuchiki courtyard. "H-How?"

"You're from the 4th division," She gave an encouraging nod, "Do something, I don't want use force."

He nodded then pondered for a moment when-_AH. I KNOW._

He clumsily opened his medic bag and came searching for some pills of some sort, "Aha."

_'K.O. Pills (Use as prescribed.)_

He pulled himself together and marched on, his hands shakily holding the box that contained pills in them.

"Oi! Identify yourself!" One of the guards demanded.

"H-Hanatarou Yamada. I'm from the 4th Division sir, uh, here to bring you these pills under Unohana-taichou's command."

The soldier picked up the box and shook it, listening to the pills inside, "What are they?"

"Someone of a caffeine substitute, with all that went on, we need guards to be at their p-peak." He sweated.

The guard shrugged and grabbed the box, tossed a pill to his partner and gulped down. Almost instantly, they fell.

"Hanatarou," Rukia appeared suddenly and was already opening the gate, "Good job. But we have to hurry, the 12th division _will_ most likely detect us soon, so we better come out quick."

"Hai."

The two leaped into the gate, speeding into the abyss to reach the world beyond.

"Never look, back, alright? We don't have hell butterflies to escort us." Rukia warned.

"Hai."

"And be careful, don't get caught in the liquid."

"Hai."

"And Hanatarou,"

"Yeah?"

"Go forward. Go, don't stop. Alright?"

He had a feeling that she wasn't just talking about crossing the Senkai gate.

_Kuchiki-san... what do you plan on doing?_ He gazed at the petite figure advancing.

"Hai."

It didn't take long before a small opening was seen, but as soon as they were out, an ear-shattering howl was heard.

Rukia cursed. "Hollow!"

Hanatarou's breath hitched, _5?!_

The hollows were around them, but, something was obscure.

They lunged at him, Rukia cussed out loud and immediately sliced off the first too, "Hanatarou, be careful!"

He was never much of a warrior, unfortunately, but the other 3 came at him.

"Soukatsui!" Rukia eradiacted the third. The two turned to her, but then paused.

_As if they hesitated attacking her._

_This is weird, _he thought,_ Hollows usually target stronger souls._

But soon, the two hollows were merely smoke, whisking away with the wind.

* * *

**I'm in super writing mode! BUT. This chapter sucked, so I'm following up the next in a while. I'm quickening up cause writing this was a bit of a refresher for me.**


	15. She's Got A Ticket To Ride

**You don't have to read the paragraph under but it's just a short explanation of things, for those of you who have been reading this story before.**

**Ohmygod. I'm three or two years older than I was when I started this story. And I like to believe I've gotten better at writing. And well. HI GUYS I'M BACK. There have been so many things to block my writing. I've started a band. Gotten playing drums and guitar more seriously. And everything. College is coming. But I'm never gonna give this story up. ;) AHAHAHA. K. Anywayyy. Read on! IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a year or so. Even if the last chapter said I'd 'update in a few hours or minutes' whatta fail.**

* * *

"She's gone." Renji frantically barged in Ichigo's quarters. "Fuck. Ichigo, Rukia's gone!"

Ichigo shot up from his pondering. "What? What do you mean she's gone?"

"She left her confinement room and slipped through the Senkai Gate!"

"Wha- When? Shouldn't there be guards?"

"Knocked out." Renji grinded his teeth. _Rukia._

"She would never hurt them." His voice was firm.

"She didn't. They got drugged. Guess what. Hanatarou's missing too."

_She ran off with Hanatarou?_ Ichigo's head ached. _What the hell is going on._

"Uh. Hanatarou? Why?"

"Maybe she convinced him to heal her as she went?"

"Renji. Rukia would never force Hanatarou with her to heal him. She's not that selfish." His furrowed his brows.

"So... the prick willingly went with her?"

And at that moment, a hell butterfly fluttering into Ichigo's quarters.

_**All captains and vice captains, as well as Kurosaki Ichigo, please proceed to the Soutaichou Yamamoto's office. This is an urgent meeting.**_

"Rukia, no doubt." Ichigo grunted.

"Ah." Renji picked up his zanpakutou. "We better head there quick."

"Kuchiki Rukia, captain of the 5th division, sister to the head of the Kuchiki clan is missing." Yamamoto dragged out these words through his beard.

There was tension in the office. After what had happened, and after what Rukia displayed, her possible abduction or escape would be something problematic.

"She was last seen in the fourth division, inside her confinement room. She is either abducted or she escaped. Although, excuse me for my assumption but, I think abducted would be the more plausible cause."

"But. Why would she escape?" Soi Fon inquired, with almost a hint of concern in her voice. Almost.

"That is what we shall discuss in this meeting."

Everyone in the room had refrained from establishing eye contact with Byakuya or Ichigo, fearing a searing glare. Those two seemed just about ready to burst out the office and skip the meeting.

"There is also another matter I'd like to address." Unohana started. "My fourth seat, Hanatarou Yamada, is also missing. The last time I saw him was when I sent him to tend to Kuchiki Rukia Taichou."

"Could he have gone with Rukia?" Renji asked.

"It may be."

"Rukia is not the type to break out." Byakuya said flatly. The others found the break to his silence quite odd, but they all know what that little girl meant to her brother. "I refuse to believe she would break the rules of her confinement and have guards knocked down."

"This is true," Ukitake started, "but we all know what she did during the invasion. That power of hers. It's one thing to breach through the security of Soul Society, but another to abduct a captain like Rukia. And it's very much like her to have drugged the guards instead of using violence."

"Are you suggesting, Ukitake-san, that Rukia, who has served under you faithfully would escape? There is no reason to. And even if there were, she would not resort to this." Byakuya's voice was flat, cold and polite. The usual. But everyone could tell there was an edge to him.

"Kuchiki taichou, we must be open to all possibili-"

"My sister is not an escapist, Ukitake-san, even when she was sentenced to annihilation she stayed put in her-"

"Ahem." Unohana broke him. She didn't mean to be rude, but bickering at this point was best avoided. Byakuya's respect for the elder woman kept his mouth shut, at least. "Once the guards are awake, we can subject them to interrogation." Unohana suggested. They all complied.

The meeting was a rumble of arguments and speculations. Ichigo, however, was very uncharacteristically quiet. He didn't want to join in on the debates. He just wanted to _find her._

"...and due to that fact, Kurosaki Ichigo can't be part of retrieval squad."

This caught his attention. "I am not going to sit here and wait. I am going to find her."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, have you been listening to our discussions?" Yamamoto's voice was sharp.

He bowed his head like a little boy.

"Kurosaki. Kuchiki Rukia can possibly control hollows."

His brows knit in confusion. _She can what?_

"R-Rukia?"

"Yes. Which is why, aside from your tendency to act before thinking and outright rashness, I am not allowing for you to participate in her retrieval."

"This can't be! It's rukia!"

"Yes, but what if she engages in combat?"

"Rukia would never hurt us."

"We must take precautions."

"She wouldn't. She'll come back, she hates to have to start a fight-"

"But if she does? Your attachment to her will dull your senses. Kurosaki Ichigo, you are not fit for this mis-"

"YES I AM. RUKIA IS OUT THERE AND-"

"Aside from those," Yamamoto's voice was booming over Ichigos. "she can control hollows. Kurosaki Ichigo, you have a hollow's side."

"Then I won't put the goddamned mask o-"

"SILENCE. I will not tolerate your insolence. Another remark and you will be sanctioned!" The room was slightly hotter. "Kurosaki, whether or not you put that mask on or not, she might be able to will it out as she willed it in! And while you are in your hollow form, she has complete control over you."

"You are talking as if Rukia is a criminal. She wouldn't dare do that-"

"She is a fugitive! Kuchiki is dear to most of us in this room. But that must not blind out judgement. If she is to cooperate, her sanctions shall be minimized. But if resistance is shown she will have to be shown force."

This silenced him.

"I will assign a team to retrieve Kuchiki Rukia. This team will include: Abarai Renji of the 6th Division, Hitsugaya Toushirou and Matsumoto Rangiku of the 10th Division, and Hinamori Momo of the 5th Division. You will set out to the mortal word by dawn tomorrow."

Byakuya budge. "Excuse me, soutaichou-san, but I would very much like to-"

"-participate in the retrieval of your sister. I am aware of this, Kuchiki taichou. But I vouch against this. Just like you; Ukitake Jyuushiro, Kurosaki Ichigo and others who are close to Kuchiki Rukia are not to be sent on this mission."

_Damn it. _Byakuya knew better than to argue.

"Dismissed."

The captains and vice-captains filed out of the soutaichous office.

* * *

Hanatarou Yamada found himself spitting out blood and clutching his stomach on the floor.

"Hanatarou. Get up."

"H-hai." He staggered up, using his zanpakutou to support him.

As soon as he was up, he was down again. This time he was knocked out.

Well, a blow from the younger Kuchiki taichou isn't something to mess around with.

* * *

**DONE. DONE. DONE. Me me so excited. HAHA! Ohgod, I just quoted 'Friday'. Ohwell. Okay. I'm so going to do my best to come back to this. HOHO. I enjoyed writing it. Though I had quite a hard time. But really, I did. I hope to hear from you guys! RUKIA LOVE. HAHAHA K. It's like I'm on crack. **

**Look out for more and stay tuned. :)**


	16. Hide and go Seek

**Hiya. Just another update. Harhar. So Congratulate me, in two days it'd be my 14th month with special somone.**

**BUT DID Y'ALL NEED TO KNOW THAT? NO. Carry on.**

**I miss the Humor in my stories. I'mma just bring that back, k?**

* * *

_Kuchiki-san has changed._ Hanatarou healed himself. Apparently, training meant getting beaten up. Bad.

He was worried. I mean. What if his beautiful face has been scathed!

Okay just kidding, my humor jabs are rusting.

He was worried for Rukia and how preoccupied she seems. She's fighting a battle inside. He knows it.

"Hanatarou. How are you faring?"

"U-uh. Better, K-Kuchiki-san." he stuttered.

"Good. Rest. Training resumes tomorrow."

"Excuse me, Kuchiki-san-"

"Sama. I am now Kuchiki-sama."

Hanatarou was taken aback. Kuchiki Rukia was never one for formalities. If anything, he'd have expected her to ask him to call her by a less formal name. _K-Kuchiki-sama?_

"Oh. Gomen. Kuchiki-sama."

"Part of you training."

_Uh. How is that part of my training._ "Hai. But, Kuchiki-sama. What is it exactly we are training for?"

Rukia paused. And Hanatarou saw her revert to a more familiar Rukia. Stern but Gentle. Not imposing.

"Actually. Drop the -sama. I think I'm more comfortable as it is."

"Ah."

"Hanatarou." She paused. "There are many things to be stronger for."

_Many, many things._ Rukia thought to herself.

"And I am training you for the reason you came with me. And the reason I left. To have the power to protect."

"Ah." Was all Hanatarou could muster. He wouldn't mind being stronger, really.

I hope to god Hanatarou knew what he was in for.

* * *

Histugaya Toshiro looked over the squad that he was to lead to retrieve Rukia.

Okay so maybe less on the squad and more on Hinamori.

Or maybe even more on Hinamori.

Buuuut, where our snow haired little taichou is stealing glances at is not our concern at the moment.

Moving on.

They already had been dispatched to the real world, and were trying to trace Rukia's reiatsu.

"Any sign?" He inquired.

"Nope." His busty vice-captain replied. "Taichou. Rukia-taichou is a captain who's kidou skills are very much intimidating. I don't think tracing reiatsu is an option, here."

He took a deep breath.

"I suggest," Renji started. "That we look for places that Rukia would probably go." Renji suggested.

"She would know better and avoid them."

"Yeah, but we can give it try."

"I agree, Shiro-chan." Hinamori squeaked.

"Hinamori! It's Hitsugaya-taichou!" The captain crossed his arms in fake annoyance.

That's right, Shiro-chan, fake. We both know you love it.

"Sure, sure Shiro-chan." Hinamori turned to Renji, "Abarai-kun, you would know of anyplace Rukia-taichou would go."

"That's the problem. It's Ichigo who does more than me. Rukia can be such a headache with all the places she likes going to." Renji shrugged.

"Well, then, let's start with the ones you kn- what was that?" Hitsugaya bit back his words.

There was a sudden,_ immense_ surge of reiatsu.

"It's Rukia-taichou!" Hinamori, who was second best in kidou, had identified.

Soon, the others realized it was true.

_But.. why is it different?_ Renji was bewildered. He knew the midget longer than anyone. He would know. _He _would.

"Everyone! Try to track it down!" The white headed taichou commanded.

But it was gone as soon as it popped up, too bad for them.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san!" Hanatarou rushed to the fainted Rukia immediately.

She was shaking again. Her reiatsu flaring.

"Kuchiki-san!" He called out at the figure who had collapsed. He immediately did his fourth-squad magic, and did his best to tend to her.

Then, he remembered what she had told him.

_"Hanatarou. Before we go. I want you to do something for me."_

_"Hai."_

_"I want you to cast the reiatsu sealing spell on me if ever I have another outburst._

_"B-but why-"_

_"Don't ask. Please. Can you promise me this?"_

_"Hai." He reluctantly agreed._

Hanatarou was in panic. Rukia was shaking. And her reiatsu was unbelievable.

But he had to do it.

"KUROGANE YOKATSU! [Iron Suppresion]"

And just like the first time, it had stopped. And Rukia's arms were now behind her, in cuffs.

She had started to calm down and her breathing slowed.

_Kuchiki-san... what's happening to you?_

* * *

_Three days since the outburst._ Hitsugaya thought bitterly to himself. _Where are they. _

The group has been staying in the Urahara Shop. Kisuke himself seemed very concerend about the situation, and was surprisingly cooperative. Although sometimes, he'd had done things his way, well, beggars can't be choosers.

"I don't understand how they conceal their reiatsu so well." he pondered.

"Rukia would be great at that," Renji started. "and Hanatarou wouldn't have much to conceal anyway." He drawled.

"Abarai-kun! Don't say that."

"It's true, Hinamori-chan." He managed a smirk.

"There must be some sort-of area where in the could stay and be concealed. I don't know exactly where, however. It seems my knowledge of Karakura town's nooks and crannies has depleted."

"Who says they're in Karakura. They could be in Iraq sending-off Bin Laden's soul for all we know!" Renji commented.

"And since when were you aware of the worldy-political issues, Abarai-san?" An amused Urahara asked.

"Since I read your newspaper. Hoho. I'm getting quite good at your language."

"Enough." Hitsugaya started. "There has been no sign of her whatsoever. The reiatsu surge did not last long enough to trace. I'm at my wit's end." Frustration at such a young age.

"We can't go back, Shiro-chan. We have to find her."

"I know. We will."

* * *

**Fail chapter.**

**Interesting things are up on the next one though. Heehee! Stay tuned. :)**


	17. Now, that wasn't expected

**Hiya! I know I update slow. I'm sorry. I've just finished my college entrance tests tho. -_-**

* * *

"Hiya!" Rukia slashed downward. "Hanatarou, mind your back, it's going to break if you continue to block with that posture."

"Hai." He huffed and straightened up. Hanatarou's training was focused on Kendo, his weakest skill.

"Again." Rukia did a succession of blows and Hanatarou had successfully blocked them.

"Your style of fighting is much similar someone I know." She smirked. "And you'd be very surprised who. Now, offense."

Rukia stepped back and raised her blade to block. Hanatarou gulped.

"Remember," she started "be aggressive. Don't show an opening in between attacks cause it _will_ be taken advantage of."

"Hai." And he moved forward. Slashing down unsteadily with shaky hands.

She easily blocked this. "That won't do. Confidence, Hanatarou!"

He gave another slash. Firmer this time. And another one, and another. Hanatarou learned something new today; consistency.

"Better." Rukia shielded herself. "Much better. Keep it up."

_I can do this. I _can. And he charged, sending a fit of consistent hits at Rukia.

_His form needs work, his hits need power,_ _but this is a lot from his fighting style before, and at this rate, he can and will get better. _Rukia smirked and started to retaliate.

Hanatarou lost his posture.

"Don't fumble about, Hanatarou, continue!" She hit back.

"K-Kuchiki-san, can't you be a bit softer I c-can't-"

"Yes." Rukia twisted her blade and disarmed Hanatarou "You can. But if I go softer, you will never learn. If I'm right about your style, this is the only way for you to learn."

"Kuchiki-san, what _is_ my style? I've only ever been a medic. It's my healing abilities that got me through the academy." He frowned.

Rukia lowered her sword. "Well, I suppose we should call it off for today. I will have to explain to you how our training will go."

* * *

_This is hopeless._

Hitsugaya siged. It had been five days since they've felt Rukia's reiatsu.

"Ne, Shiro-chan. You look horrible, have you been sleeping well?" Hinamori walked inside the room Renji and Hitsugaya were sharing at Urahara's place.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine." No one was around, so he felt no need to correct Hinamori for not calling him taichou.

"I can tell when you lie you know." She crossed her arms.

"I'm fine, Hinarmori, don't worry." He gave gave a subtle smile. "How are things going?"

"Well, we've checked Karakura High, Ichigo's house, the store that sells those drinks in odd boxes that Kuchiki-taichou likes so much. But nothing. She's gone. What if she isn't even in Karakura?"

"It would be so much harder for us." He threw his head back in frustration. "I don't understand, why would she leave. And why did she take Hanatarou?"

"They became close over the years, ever since she was falsely imprisoned." Remembering the events that followed only saddened her.

"Ahh. I see. Kuchiki-san was a very approachable person. This trait can be highly influential, a healer would be of good use." He knotted his eyebrows.

"But, Shiro-chan. It's Rukia-taichou. She's no the type to just 'bring along someone of use.'" She defended.

"I know. But we have to think everything through. That's a possible reason."

She frowned. She didn't like having to go on this hunt. To make it worse, it was Rukia.

"Taichou? Momo-chan? Dinner's up!" A busty fukutaichou called out to them. They hastily stood up and slide to the dining area where the rest of the group had already gathered.

"Curry again?" Renji complained and went into a rant on how he didn't like curry and that carrots were _not_ his bestfriend.

"Well of course not, I'd think you'd be a _very_ messed up person if your bestfriend was a carrot, Abarai-kun." Hinamori muttered to her friend.

"Eh, well of course I didn't mean it like that, Hinamori-chan they just get stuck in between my teeth and I have to-"

"No. No, we _don't_ really need to know that, Abarai." Hitsugaya butted in, taking a sip of his tea. "Anyway, Hinamori brought up the notion that they aren't in Karaku-"

"Stop." Urahara silenced the light chatter. "Do you feel that?"

Hitsugaya tensed immediately after this. And so did Hinamori.

"Trace it. Hinamori, you're best at this, go!" He panicked. In flash they were all out of their gigais and had poised to strike.

Problem is, where was whatever it was they were to strike?

"They're close, Shiro-chan. It's Hanatarou's!" They exited the shop but stayed in the area.

"It's so close." Hitsugaya agreed. _Now where could it-_

"BELOW!" Urahara bellowed. And before they knew it, they were all rushing back to the shop and into Urahara's basement training area.

"I knew we should have checked there." He mumbled.

"But we already checked the area, Urahara, how would they be there?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"Kurosaki-kun demolished a portion of the area when he earned his powers back. And his hollowification in it made it even worse."

"Wait. Hollowifi-" But just then, Renji had unleashed Zabimaru at the wall of stone that had separated a section of Urahara's special facility.

As the dust blew off, two figures rapidly escaping was all they glimpsed. But they were faster than that.

"Kuchiki-taichou!" Hitsugaya rushed to them, "Surrender now! We don't want a fight!"

But they had no response.

"Kuchiki!" The exit was only a small opening at the ceiling, definitely not the easiest to reach. Hinamori had started throwing binding kidou at them, in hopes of inflicting the least damage.

"Rukia-san! Please!" She sent a binding spell right at her with a heavy heart and was surprised that it never reached her.

"H-Hanatarou?"

Hanatarou stood with his sword in hand.

"I don't get it. How'd? Why? Is this what you've been doing here all along?" The battle subsided, but the tension remained.

It was an odd sight. Our frail fourth division friend was still as frail as he was, but he held himself differently, giving him a less boyish look than he did before. And great new sight for them to behold was how he held his sword out. Poised to strike.

"You cut through kidou." Histugaya's voice flattened. "The only other person I've seen to use their blade against pure reiatsu was..." He trailed off, leaving the end of his sentence a barely heard whisper. "It makes sense."

Hanatarou lost his new found composure at this. "What? W-what does?"

Rukia sighed. "That's how we got found out, Hanatarou."

"What?"

"You fight just like him. Your zanpakutous just aren't aggressive enough to channel the reiatsu you have. So your body and the bare steel of your swords do."

"Like him? Who?"

"Kenpachi, of course."

* * *

Hi. Uhm. Bye. Leave a review? ;) Thankies! :) I update slow, I know. But college preps and stuff like that really take your time. :(


	18. An army of bony masks

**Hi hi hi hi hi. Here, have an update! ;)**

* * *

"Kenpachi?"

Hanatarou stood in the moment, trying to grasp what he was just told.

"Yeah. It makes sense." Hitsugaya started, "Your little scalpel, it heals. Unless you're blasting out that wave of energy you have from healing, it doesn't really do anything to assist your fighting. That's what has been putting your combat down. But you seem to have more reiatsu than we have considered for you. And the only way you pour all that energy welling up in you out is through your blade, in it's unreleased form, as bursts of energy that sharpens it and makes it stronger. Zaraki's sword had no name. So his only true weapons are his reiatsu and the steel of his sword. Much like you."

It all made sense now. He didn't feel so hopeless.

"Rukia-taichou." Hinamori called through all the conversation. "Please. Just come back for us." Her voice was shaky. "Ichigo-san and Kuchiki-taichou are worried sick. They weren't allowed on this mission, but please. They want to see you safe back home."

Rukia could feel Kurenaiyuki heating up inside her. There was a war within. Brother to sister. Kurenaiyuki to Shirayuki. He was winning.

"Home? No. I have a purpose for leaving. Home is not an option now."

She slashed her blade and frost formed between the two parties. "We run, Hanatarou, hurry!"

The small distraction they had cause helped them reach the small exit. The moment they were out in the open, they sped off instantly. They may not be as fast at the search party, but they got far enough to be away from sight. And once again, due to Rukia's kidou mastery, they had lost track of the pair.

"From what I gather," Renji started, "Our little friend Hanatarou's going to be one hell of a fighter once Rukia's done with him."

"The poor thing. A pawn." Hitsugaya muttered.

"Taichou, Kuchiki-san isn't like that." Matsumoto cut in. "She isn't a user."

"Whatever she is, we need to find her. Quick. We split up. Cover the whole town, I doubt she'll leave this place."

They all agreed and sped off to wherever Rukia might be.

Renji went North. He jumped along buildings and kept his guard up.

_What's north? The school. The cemetery. What esle? Goddamnit, Rukia. What _is_ up with you. What's with all the hollow mumbo jumbo._

He stopped and scanned the area. He was at the highest point of Karakura high, near where the flag pole was. He closed his eyes in an attempt to search for any reiatsu.

Honestly, he expected nothing. Knowing how good Rukia was at masking reiatsu. But in the end, he was glad he searched. He felt two beeps on his radar. Two big beeps. And I mean, Gillian type Menos kind of beeps.

"Shit." He cussed as he raced to where he felt them, "not now, goddamn it, not now!"

Just when things couldn't get worse, he felt more and more being summoned to Karakura town. It was unnatural.

He felt the cold rush of Hitsugaya's reiatsu and a loud scream. He must have taken one out.

_They must be all over. What's happening!_

Hinamori shot another firey ball from Tobiume. They weren't just hollows. They were Menos. Strong, very, but horribly slow. This was the weakness that shinigami focus on when fighting these huge monstrosities.

She hacked and slashed, working her way up the body, slowly dissecting her enemy. Little by little, she could feel him weakening. But this didn't comfort her. She felt more. They were being killed by her companions slower than they were appearing.

_Where are they coming from?_

She heard a human scream to the left and saw Matsumoto's cat of ash working it's way in and out of another menos.

"Rangiku-chan! I'll back you up!" She raced to her as she finished off her hollow.

"Back is very much welcome here!" Rangiku replied.

Something was happening. The hollows finally stopped appearing but there were a LOT for one night. They had to regroup and do it fast. Hitsugaya was already speeding to where they were, but Renji was no where to be found.

And that is because he was unfortunate enough to be surrounded by three of these bastards. He whipped Zabimaru around creating some kind of a hurricane of a blade around him, this kept the hollows away, but not the ceros. Right before he would be blasted apart, a flash of arrows distracted the monster.

"Quincy!" He yelled. "What's happening?"

"I don't know," Ishida answered. "But Sado-kun and Orihime-chan are heading Hitsugaya Taichou's way. We had better go while we still can." He shot a barrage of arrows at the head of one of the Gillian and took the distraction as a chance to speed away.

Their group was huddle around near the park and grocery store. They knew the hollows could feel their massive reiatsus, but if they hid themselves, the hollows would start preying on humans.

"We bait them here take 'em out, I say." Renji started.

"It's a plan, I guess." The white-haired taichou agreed. They won't take long. Be ready." And they did just that.

One appeared just as they posed themselves. But before they could strike, Urahara's Benihime had struck it down.

"Now, now, I wouldn't let you have a party and not crash it, now would I?" He managed a sly smile.

"Hardly a time for celebration, Uraraha, we have much to- Kuchiki!" Histugaya alarmed them.

To their relief, Rukia was, for now, on their side, fighting off the Gillian. Well, kind of fighting them off. I doubt it's still considered combat when your enemies aren't exactly fighting back.

"Shiro-chan," Momo wondered, "They aren't really attacking her, are they?"

"It seems... they don't wanna harm her. Don't tell me she's siding with-"

"No!" Renji cut him. "Not Rukia. Never. Look at her go at them!" He said. "We better help!"

They rushed to Rukia's aid. But just as they were near enough to sense, all the Gillian directed their attention to them. The bait.

"Shit! We forgot that we lured them all in here! Haineko!"

The gillian ignored Rukia and Hanatarou, who soon followed her, and charged at the search party. Rukia should have been pleased, but she wasn't, she lunged at them and ordered around Hanatarou, who wasn't very confident with his first time menos experience.

The group was holding off, but Rukia, despite having abandoned them, still didn't want these people to be wasted by hollows. She grew more and more frustated at the fact that she was being ignored.

The hollows seemed to get stronger. They were starting to move more intelligently. Flanking together to provide better defenses.

Just then, it was as if a command washed over the hollows surrounding the group. They all opened their bony mouths and reiatsu had started forming.

Dozens of gillian were going to shoot a cero at them. Rukia panicked.

"STOP! STOP!" She bellowed and froze one with Sode no Shirayuki.

Curiously, the moment she had given the order, the hollows stopped and stood still. The balls of energy were draining out and they all turnted to her expectantly, looking like soldiers waiting for their king's commad.

_Wonderful, isn't it? Your army._ Kurenaiyuki's voice echoed inside her.

"My army.." She though out loud.

Hinamori couldn't take her eyes off the scene. The hollows had stopped attacking them and turned to Rukia, all standing expectantly. Rukia had begun speaking a foreign language. Her eyes were coloring themselves red, and her poster changing. She was standing on thin air, just like when the Vasto Lorde attacked Soul Society.

"Regresar. [return]"

The hollows stood in stupor. But complied. Soon, negations were everywhere and the gillian had started their journey back to Hueco Mundo.

_What is this? What's happening to her?_

Hinamori looked at Rukia. She was still Rukia. She didn't look possesd. She wasn't transforming like Ichigo would. It was like. Looking at Rukia. The same but different.

Hanatarou was dumbfounded. What had he gotten himself into? But just as the thought passed his mind, Rukia snapped back to normal then fainted. He rushed to catch her.

Urahara's interest was piqued by the events that were unfolding.

But it wasn't just another mystery case for him. It was Rukia.

* * *

**Heehee. D'you like it? :**


	19. Complementary

I know, I know. I update too slowly, my chapter are too short. I know. :(

* * *

Nobody moved.

Nobody _ dared_ to do something wrong.

Rukia fell down and Hanatarou had rushed to catch her. He had to admit, he was grateful of Rukia's training. He was physically stronger and faster, and was learning using his reiatsu to amplify his physical strength rather than concentrate in in his little healing scalpel.

_W-what do I do? The search party is far too powerful for me to take on._

"Hanatarou Yamada," Hitsugaya started. "This can end well for all of us if you just cooperate. Please hand over your superior."

It was a tempting offer. Hanatarou stared down at Rukia. It _would_ end well for them. But he doesn't even know Rukia's cause for going all the way out here. What if it was worth it?

_I swore allegiance to her..__. damnit!**  
**_

"Hanatarou-kun, please?" Hinamori egged him.

"N-n-no." His breath was shaky.

"Boy, do you really think you can keep us from her?" He could feel Renji's reiatsu flare. "I could just take her from you, now just do as the taichou says and we can end this quick."

The party stepped closer and closer to him. He backed down slowly, trapped.

"Hanatarou, don't commit and offense against Seretei." Hitsugaya was persistent. "We _will_ take her from you, but it will less of a mess if you cooperate, would it not?"

An idea worked it's way into his head.. it was worth a shot.

He took out his zanpakutuo.

The group tensed, until they saw him turn it into a scalpel and heal himself.

"Please," he approached them slowly, "let me heal you."

* * *

Rukia woke up to darkness.

_Where am I?_

She looked around, she could see nothing.

"My queen."

Panic struck her through the chest. _That voice.._

"You again. Where am I? Where is Shirayuki."

"You are in what you have let your inner world become."

"I.. what?" She could not see, but she could sense him. Moving around, as if he could see clearer in the dark.

"You are closing your eyes, my queen. You are blinding yourself to your true power. You refuse to accept."

She remained silent.

"This world, this world houses your power. That is why it is in darkness, my queen. The cold is there, the ice will remain. But the moon is not present tonight, my lady."

"Where is Shirayuki?" She was stern.

"Resting." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"What do you want, Kurenaiyuki."

She could sense the footsteps he made.

"Acceptance. Do you not think it is about time you had accepted my powers?"

"I will never accept such poison." She spat.

"Poison? My queen, our powers had sent an army of Hollows back where they belong. I like to think they're more of the most delicious wine you have ever sipped."

"Certainly not one I'd like to get drunk on."

"My queen, you cannot deny me for much longer." His face turned serious.

"I've been doing great so far."

"I am part of you."

"I refuse you."

"You must understand my queen. I am Kurenaiyuki. I am Crimson Snow. I am the blood that is frozen as it leaks out of your enemies. I am the blood that they shed in every cut you delivered. I am the snow you summon, stained red with death you have caused. If Shirayuki is your bright moon of ice, I am your nighttime. And the moon only shines bright in the darkness.

"I have grown tired of fighting him, my queen."

_Shirayuki..!_

A light illuminated a portion of the darkness. Shirayuki shone.

"He is my brother. He is a part of us."

"I am your power." The man in crimson interjected.

"But he is a risk. However, he cannot lie to you, my queen." Shariyuki seemed to be poisoned by the words she was muttering.

"What are you doing to her?" Rukia had demanded.

"Nothing, my queen."

"Stop with the lies."

"I cannot lie to you."

Rukia sighed and closed her eyes. She had a feeling she couldn't keep declining his persistence. Would it kill for her to try? Even Shirayuki admitted that he couldn't lie to her.

If Ichigo could accept and rule over the monster that was his inner hollow, why couldn't she fight against something much less than that?

Hanatarou was probably wetting his pants right now out there.

She had fought a war, hosted the most dangerous technological creation and battle with the most powerful spiritual creatures.

She could handle the half of her Zanpakutuo.

"Speak the words, my queen." Kurenaiyuki smiled.

_Waltz, _they spoke in unison,_ Crimson Snow of Drawn Blood_

Light had immediately flooded the darkness.

"And now... you see through both our eyes."

* * *

Hitsugaya had been pleased with how the events had turned out.

The hollows retreated, the younger Kuchiki Captain had fainted, and their last problem, Hanatarou, was healing their wounds instead of being difficult.

"Well, that's the last of it. I'm glad you chose to help us, Hanatarou."

Renji went over to pick Rukia up when Hanatarou stopped him.

"M-may I p-please be the one to handle her?"

"Hey, look squirt, I don't care if she trained your or what but I'm-"

"Abarai." Hitsugaya cut him short. "Allow him. I will begin opening the Senkai gate. Make sure everyone's rounded up. Hanatarou Yamada will be the first in."

Hanatarou picked Rukia up and held up his scalpel.

"Actually... I won't be."

The grouped tensed. "What?"

"You're all going to leave and go back to soul society."

"YOU LITTLE PRICK!" Renji had it, he had already unsheathed Zabimaru when Hanatarou pointed his scalpel at Rukia."

"Y-you should be aware.." he faltered, nervous. "..that my zanpakutou's ability is to absorb injuries and release it as a wave of energy. The more injuries, the more energy. That's why I healed you all first, to charge it up real well. If you come any closer, I will harm Kuchiki-sama." His hands were shaking.

"You little bitch, you can't even hurt a fly why I'm going too-"

"Don't come closer!" His scalpel glowed red. "Walk away."

"I am NOT going to-"

"D-d-don't test me! I vowed allegiance to her." He was sweating like a waterfall.

Renji was about to lunge at him when Rukia regained consciousness and was dropped by Hanatarou.

Everybody froze once more.

"Leave him, Renji. I do not wish to fight with you."

"Rukia, please please stop this nonsense and just come back!" He growled.

"I'm afraid that's not an option."

Something was different about Rukia. As she woke, she seemed to have brought with her her Shikai form. Sode no Shirayuki was no longer _just_ Sode no Shirayuki. She seemed to be infused with something.. her pure white ribbon was no longer there but instead, there was a braid of red and white, two fabrics perfectly winding with either other, complementing one other. Rukia was balanced.

"I will have no second thoughts in fighting you back into your Senkai gate if you must."

And seemed deadlier than ever.

* * *

Have a chapter and leave a review! :)


	20. READ ME LIKE NAO

To the people who bothered to stick with this story from it's start (3 years ago) to now, thank you. And I'm sorry. It just got really (I'm sorry for the word) shitty.

I'm sorry. D: I tried my best to keep this up, but I didn't see the point.

I mean honestly, I was walking with no direction with this. Keeping suspense in every chapter just so you'd read the next without anything being resolved. I'm sure people grew tired, and I did as well.

Also, reading how I wrote three years ago made me cringe. HAHA. Poorly and hastily written, I think the people who bothered to read all the way to the last chapter deserved more. So I'll give more!

I'm going to start a better written, nicely organized and thought-out Rukia story. Because Rukia is my favorite freakin' anime character EVER.

Lots of love! - Person who used to be ohforheaven'ssakeshutup

I even changed my username~~ wee.

LOOK OUT FOR "A Predicament" BY ME. TEEHEE. (Yes, that's the new story.) xoxo

(Wish me luck in college btw, I just finished my first semester!)


End file.
